Welcome to Hertfordshire, Mr Hastings
by kbd1313
Summary: Another single young man moves into the neighborhood. Mr. Darcy experiences jealousy for the first time, Charlotte questions her own views on marriage, and Mrs. Bennet wins an argument. The story begins when Jane is sick at Netherfield. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice (only in my dreams).

* * *

"To sit in the shade on a fine day, and look upon verdure, is the most perfect refreshment."

From Mansfield Park by Jane Austen

* * *

Mr. James Hastings look conveyed his pride as he stood in front of his new estate, Haye Park. Despite his age, (28) he had never settled down in one place long enough to call it home. Hastings was not prone to dissatisfaction, and was content to live in any place as long as it offered good company and decent food. After much persuasion from his sister, Mr. Hastings decided it was time to settle down and maybe marry. After all, every single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. Therefore, after a cursory look, he was so satisfied with Haye Park that he immediately decided to let it from the Gouldings.

_Yes_, he thought to himself, _I am quite glad that I was lucky enough to secure this beautiful estate, even if it is a short lease. _Many people of Hastings's acquaintance would not call Haye Park beautiful, for it was old without the stateliness that some estates contained, but Hastings did not judge estates like people of the ton. Instead of looking for opulent furnishings and extravagant ornaments, Hastings leased the estate for its wonderful prospects. The forest around Haye Park was wild enough without looking menacing, and the different colors of the leaves emphasized the life that the land exuded. The green grass and rotund hills conveyed fertility, and Hastings sighed with content as he pictured the many horse rides and delightful walks he would take.

Even though Hastings leased the estate because of the alluring land, the house itself did not invite any complaints. Though it could not be called stately, the house was charming, and though it was not large, it was adequate enough to entertain. In addition, Hastings felt comfortable that his sister, a Miss Claire Hastings, would enjoy this estate as much as he did because, like her brother, Claire also lacked the superficiality that was ubiquitous in London. Hastings was thinking about the calls he would be receiving from his neighbors when the house would be livable with delight, not knowing that his neighbors were already discussing said calls.

* * *

Mrs. Bennet barged into Mr. Bennet's study, ignoring the irritation that emanated from him.

"My dear Mr. Bennet," Mrs. Bennet trilled, "have you heard? The Gouldings have up and suddenly moved to Bath (from Mr. Goulding's health, you know) and they have decided to let their estate!"

Mr. Bennet replied in the negative.

"But they have," replied Mrs. Bennet, "for Lady Lucas has heard it from Mrs. Phillips, who heard it from Mrs. Long, whose cousin-"

"Mrs. Bennet! Please get to the point dear."

Mrs. Bennet interpreted this as an invitation to continue. "Haye Park is taken by a young man of large fortune from London, who was so delighted with it that he agreed immediately and is to take possession of it before the end of the month."

"And what is this young man's name?"

"Hastings."

"Is he married or single?"

"Oh, single to be sure! A single man of seven or eight thousand a year. What a fine thing for our girls!"

Here Mr. Bennet paused, experiencing a strange sense of déjà vu. "Mrs. Bennet, I feel as if we have already had this conversation."

"How nonsensical, Mr. Bennet! How could we already had this conversation! I have just learned about it when Lady Lucas called."

Mr. Bennet remained silent, attempting to remember why their tête-à-tête sounded so familiar. Mrs. Bennet felt encouraged to continue.

"You must visit Mr. Hastings when he comes into the neighborhood." Mr. Bennet was about to answer and, Mrs. Bennet, sensing that he would deny her request, decided to use his weakness, Lizzy.

"Mr. Bennet, you must! Jane has almost secured Mr. Bingley, and Lizzy will be next. You want Lizzy to make a good match, don't you? La! I know you will call on him, for you told me that you would not call on Mr. Bingley when he arrived, but you did. And because Lizzy is your favorite, you will not avoid calling on him just to spite me. Good day, Mr. Bennet."

With that, Mrs. Bennet exited the study, leaving a very baffled Mr. Bennet behind. _Did my wife just leave as a victor? I was not aware hell was freezing over…_ Mr. Bennet returned to his book, acknowledging the fact that he would have to visit the mysterious Mr. Hastings.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: A big thank you to everybody who reviewed! I hope you guys continue to do so. This chapter was more introductory than anything else, and I promise the next chapter will have more mischief!

* * *

"Every man is surrounded by a neighborhood of voluntary spies."

From Northanger Abbey by Jane Austen

* * *

"I have been used to consider poetry as the _food _of love," said Darcy.

"Of a fine, stout, healthy love it may. Every thing nourishes what is strong already. But if it be only a slight, thin sort of inclination, I am convinced that one good sonnet will starve it entirely away."

Darcy only smiled; and the general pause which ensued made Elizabeth tremble lest her mother should be exposing herself again. Elizabeth had good reason to believe her mother would embarrass her again because at that moment Mrs. Bennet remembered the gossip she had heard yesterday, and began to discuss the Gouldings with an abundance of animation that was inappropriate considering the mediocre subject.

"Lizzy, did you hear that the Gouldings quit Haye Park?"

"No, indeed ma'am, I did not."

"But they did. Mrs. Goulding was fearful for Mr. Goulding's health, and they therefore moved to Bath for the fresh air. I daresay it's working, for they decided to let the estate."

"Do you know who is to take possession?"

"Why yes my dear! I heard a young man by the name of Mr. Hastings is to move in before the end of a fortnight, and what a wonderful thing for the neighborhood-"

Here Mr. Bingley did something very uncharacteristic of him. He interrupted.

"Darcy, do you think that could be our old Cambridge friend, Mr. Hastings?"

"It's entirely possible, though not very likely. Maybe his sister finally swayed him into letting an estate. She always wanted him to purchase one, if only because that meant she would have an excuse to escape London."

"Imagine if it is him! Could you picture all the trouble he would get into now that he's left to his own devices? He was always so mischievous." After this statement Charles smiled indulgently and Darcy even managed to chuckle.

During this exchange everybody in the room was having different reactions. Mrs. Bennet listened attentively, futilely attempting to hide her ecstasy at this new revelation, and deciding how she could spread this gossip efficiently. Miss Bingley was also ecstatic at the news, and was fantasizing about how this Mr. Hastings would fall at her feet and beg for her hand in marriage when he compared her to all the _unaccomplished_ women in Hertfordshire. Lydia and Kitty, as usual, were thinking about all their beaux in the militia, and Elizabeth was delighted at the chance to study a new person. Mrs. Hurst had tuned out of the conversation, and was admiring the lace on her dress while her husband, always predictable, was sleeping on a couch in the corner.

Everybody was so occupied with the conversation or their own thoughts that no one noticed the man himself had appeared in the doorway with a flustered servant behind him.

"Already spreading slander about my character, Bingley? How you wound me sir!" Mr. Hastings exclaimed while spreading a hand against his heart as if he was injured.

The servant began apologizing as he was unable to introduce Mr. Hastings first, but Mr. Bingley excused him, claiming that if Hastings wanted to surprise him no servant could stop him. Bingley crossed the room in a few strides and warmly embraced Hastings, exchanging pleasantries.

The Bennets and Miss Bingley took this opportunity to survey Hastings. Hastings was a man of average height, with sandy brown hair and bright green eyes that made him look impish, even to people who did not know him as well as Darcy and Bingley. His features on the whole were not extraordinary, but his congenial expression brightened his face and made him look more handsome than he was. While he was conversing with Bingley, Elizabeth decided that he seemed to unite the better aspects of his friends, for he had Bingley's amiability without his naiveté, and the independent nature that characterized Darcy without the serious mien. Caroline, on the other hand, was trying to insert herself into the conversation and simultaneously show off her physical attributes by smiling prettily and puffing out her chest, but only succeeded on looking like she was in pain.

"James, you know it is customary for the older neighbors to call on the new ones. Why would you deny me the pleasure?" Bingley tried to pretend as if he was angry, but his wide smile and teasing tone betrayed his happiness at seeing his old friend.

"Charles, you know I like catching people off-balance. It makes me seem cleverer than I am," Hastings replied. "And what about you Darcy? Surprised to see me?" Here Hastings turned to his friend, who had by this time had stood up to join Bingley and Hastings.

"On the contrary, Hastings, we had just been notified about your presence in the neighborhood by Mrs. Bennet." After this statement Darcy tilted his head to acknowledge Mrs. Bennet, who then realized that decorum dictated that she leave since they had a new guest. She did so very unwillingly, wanting to know more about the young man who she wanted as a son-in-law. She curtsied to Bingley and repeated her gratitude about caring for her delicate Jane, said her farewells to Miss Bingley and Mr. Hastings, and then coldly turned to Mr. Darcy and nodded her head. After this Caroline left the room to order more refreshments and flaunt her skills as a dedicated hostess to Mr. Hastings, who took a seat next to Elizabeth after they were introduced. Bingley and Darcy stood in the corner and look as if they were discussing something important.

"Miss Bennet, I realized we just met, but can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly, Mr. Hastings."

"Why does your mother seem to dislike Fitzwilliam?"

"Who?"

"Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth paused and considered her answer, squirming uncomfortably. What was she supposed to say? _Mr. Darcy wouldn't even condescend to dance with me the first time we met because I was only "tolerable?" The whole neighborhood knows I was slighted, but that is perfectly fine considering nobody desires his company anyways and we only tolerate him because of Mr. Bingley?_ Then Elizabeth realized that she was not at fault here, and therefore she told him the truth.

"My mother dislikes Mr. Darcy because, even though I am by no means her favorite, she does not like for her daughters to be insulted."

Mr. Hastings furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean, Miss Bennet?"

"The first time I met Mr. Darcy (it was at a ball in Meryton, you know) he called me 'tolerable… not handsome enough to tempt him.' It didn't bother me, of course. I always take delight in the ridiculous, and my self-esteem did not suffer much. But my mother has a less… forgiving nature."

Mr. Hastings looked stunned for an instance, then, to Elizabeth's dismay, burst into loud laughter. He sobered when he saw Elizabeth's confusion and offered an explanation.

"Taking Darcy to a social gathering is like taking a child to a dentist to get teeth pulled. You'll end up with a sullen person who claims to be in a lot of pain. You could have been Helen of Troy or Aphrodite herself and Darcy would have still claimed that you were only 'tolerable.'" Elizabeth laughed at the image of Darcy at a ball, holding his hand to his mouth and pompously calling a goddess "average looking, but not pretty enough to dance with."

Darcy and Bingley had ceased their previous conversation and walked over to where Hastings and Elizabeth sat, but not in time to hear what they were discussing. Bingley then addressed Hastings.

"James, I want to extend an invitation for you to stay at Netherfield until your house is ready. It would be a pleasure!"

Hastings did not hesitate to accept, hinting that it would be hard to resist with such_ lovely_ company present, looking explicitly at Elizabeth when he said this. Elizabeth blushed at his statement while Darcy's hands clenched at his sides. There were going to be interesting days ahead.

* * *

To: La- Laurie, Lilifvorr, LBug, justlovefanfiction2901, Abstractly Sydney, evonna, YepItsMe, Sissinghurst, and any guest reviewers- Thank you so much for reviewing. When I'm stuck I just look at the reviews and feel encouraged again, they're much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Previously: While Mrs. Bennet, Lydia, and Kitty are visiting Netherfield to check on Jane, Mr. Hastings visits. Lizzie informs Hastings about how Darcy insulted her at the Meryton assembly and Mr. Bingley invites Mr. Hastings to stay at Netherfield.

* * *

"No man is offended by another man's admiration of the woman he loves, it is the woman only who can make it a torment."

From Northanger Abbey by Jane Austen

* * *

The following days at Netherfield were so unlike the previous ones that Elizabeth began to marvel at her good fortune. Elizabeth, Mrs. Hurst, and Miss Bingley spent the mornings with Jane, who, with Elizabeth's good nursing, began to mend slowly; Elizabeth's evenings were spent discussing literature or music or taking long walks with Mr. Hastings while Jane napped. Mr. Hastings monopolized most of Elizabeth's conversations, which both Elizabeth and Miss Bingley was happy with. Elizabeth sincerely enjoyed talking to one who was intelligent and amiable, and Mr. Hastings was likewise delighted with Elizabeth. Miss Bingley was maliciously joyous that Mr. Hastings was occupying Elizabeth because she assumed that Mr. Darcy would pay more attention to her as a result. Instead, Mr. Darcy divided his time between being angry at Hastings, trying to decide _why_ he was angry with his friend, and attempting (in vain) to avoid Miss Bingley.

One evening when Darcy had successfully escaped from Miss Bingley's clutches (she had been complimenting his writing skills for a full hour), he decided he would find Hastings and Elizabeth for he craved sensible conversation. In his haste he forgot his overcoat and gloves. He wandered around the gardens and then decided to try the paths he knew they traveled often. He was so consumed with finding them that he was quite oblivious to the darkening sky.

* * *

While Darcy was searching for them, the couple in question was discussing Darcy.

"Miss Bennet, have I lost my head, or does Darcy stare at you a lot?"

"You noticed his staring also! I assumed I was just self-conscious. I have a theory."

"What is your theory, Miss Bennet?"

"Mr. Darcy stares at me because he wishes to find my numerous faults. Maybe it's a game he plays with himself. How many things can I find wrong with the Bennets!"

Hastings laughed at Elizabeth's theory, assuming that she was jesting. He then turned to look at her serious mien and resumed his laughing.

"You cannot be serious! Your theory is preposterous."

"Why is that, Mr. Hastings?"

"That theory has so many holes in it I can see through it! No, if Darcy was to stare at anybody to find faults he would then be looking at Miss Bingley all the time."

"Miss Bingley? But-"

"Did not you notice how often Darcy tries to avoid her company? Just the other day I was sitting in the library where, out of nowhere, Darcy comes rushing in and hid- actually hid!- behind the door just as I see Miss Bingley passing by in the hallway. Of course the stately Mr. Darcy of Pemberley vehemently denied this when I accused him of purposely avoiding Miss Bingley, claiming that if he did hide it was only because I was constantly disappearing with you and therefore any intelligent conversation and he was forced to hide for his sanity."

Hastings paused for a second, gathering his thoughts and trying to choose the right words to make Miss Bennet understand. "Miss Bennet, I honestly have no idea why my friend stares at you so much. Sometimes it is almost as if it's instinct, as if he is not consciously aware. But I can assure you that it is not because he's trying to find fault. Let's turn back to Netherfield; it looks as if it is about to rain."

Elizabeth nodded her head and both drifted into their own thoughts as they turned. Elizabeth was thinking about Hastings's words, and Hastings was trying to decipher Darcy. Because Hastings had seen Bingley in love enough times in their university days, he had assumed that he would recognize the symptoms of love if, indeed, Darcy did fancy Elizabeth. Yet Hastings was looking for the usual symptoms (extreme happiness, idiotic grin, constant flattery) and therefore was blind to the symptoms that Darcy exhibited (irrational anger due to jealousy, the staring, etc.). If Darcy was in fact suffering from the affliction society had dubbed love, then Hastings resolved to help him in any way possible.

* * *

Hastings and Elizabeth arrived at Netherfield just in time. As soon as they stepped in the house, rain started pouring and thunder was heard in the distance. Bingley met them in the drawing room.

"Did you not pass Darcy on the way back?" Hastings shook his head in response.

"He was looking for you and Miss Elizabeth. Oh no! He was caught in the storm!"

They all turned to look out the window, as if they expected to see Darcy standing there, looking as immaculate as ever. However, they only saw the tremendous amount of rain sliding down the window. Bingley announced that he would give Darcy five minutes, and then he was sending out a search party. Hastings, Bingley, and Elizabeth waited… and waited. Five minutes had passed and Bingley began gathering servants when an alive, although thoroughly drenched, Mr. Darcy walked in. His black curls were plastered to his head and his bright blue eyes conveyed his annoyance. Elizabeth had to restrain herself from giggling for she was accustomed to the Mr. Darcy who never had a single hair out of place.

Miss Bingley, who was previously going over the menu with the housekeeper, walked into the drawing room and gasped with horror at Darcy's appearance. She began shrieking at the servants to draw up a warm bath before Mr. Darcy caught his death. Judging by her behavior, Elizabeth was surmising that Miss Bingley was more worried about losing the chance of becoming Mrs. Darcy more than she was worried about Mr. Darcy's health. Mr. Bingley tried reassuring his sister by claiming that he had already ordered for a hot bath and that Darcy appeared to be fine.

Mr. Darcy interrupted Miss Bingley's screams, irritation dripping from his voice. "I'm quite all right, Miss Bingley. I pride myself on my rather strong constitution and- achoo! Uh-oh."

* * *

Mr. Darcy spent the rest of the evening imprisoned in his bedchambers with a fever and a bad cough, which was nothing compared to the pain of Miss Bingley constantly hovering over him, making sure the servants obeyed his every whim. That night, when sleep finally overcame him, Darcy was haunted with dreams of James and Elizabeth together. In the first dream, he was in the drawing room with Hastings and Elizabeth. The former had just proposed marriage and Elizabeth was overcome with happiness, claiming that no other man could have made her happy. The dream transformed into their wedding day, and Darcy was forced to fake happiness when Hastings kissed his new bride, legally binding them together. Darcy then awoke, only to empty his stomach contents into the bucket beside his bed. It had not been a good day.

Hastings jauntily walked to the breakfast room the next day only to discover that Darcy was not already down there. He thought this was odd, considering that Darcy was a very early riser, but contributed this abnormality to his illness. Hastings decided that he would go check on how his friend was faring. He made his way to Darcy's bedroom and knocked on his door. Receiving no answer, Hastings opened the door a crack and espied Darcy sleeping soundly. He turned to close the door when something on the desk nearby caught his eye. A drawing of a rather familiar figure graced the pages of Darcy's sketchbook. Hastings quietly snatched the sketchbook up and retreated into the corridor, shutting the door behind him as he did. He flipped to the first page and saw a picture of Georgiana, dated two years ago. _Nothing unusual, _Hastings thought, _he does dote on her._ But as he began looking at the following sketches, Hastings almost dropped the book from shock.

There were five sketches of her in all. The first one was entitled "Miss Bennet" and there on the page was two eyes, staring back at him. Darcy had been right of course. Their color and shape were copied to perfection. The next sketch portrayed the drawing room, where Miss Bingley and Elizabeth sat on a settee. Miss Bingley's face was turned away, with her nose in the air for good measure. Elizabeth was slyly grinning as she read a book in her lap. This drawing was labeled "Miss Elizabeth besting Miss Bingley." The following portrait was of Elizabeth in the forest, her long hair flowing around her shoulders as she poked her head out from the tree in front of her, arching her eyebrow and smiling in the process. Here Darcy had dropped all pretenses of formalities, and simply labeled it "Lizzy." Hastings eagerly looked at the next sketch. Here Elizabeth was standing in front of what Hastings recognized as Pemberley with Georgiana next to her. They were both throwing their heads back in laughter, and as Hastings scanned the sketch thoroughly he spotted a ring on Elizabeth's finger. Hastings's jaw dropped as he read the words "Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy" scrawled across the top in Darcy's handwriting. With absolutely no hesitation and no little excitement, Hastings flipped to the last sketch. Elizabeth's hair was down again, but this time is was clear that she was lying down on a pillow. Her arms were stretched out and her fingers were bent as if she was beckoning to somebody to join her. The sunlight streaming in through the window above her caused the ring on her finger to sparkle. Even though there was a sheet tucked under her arms, it was clear that she wasn't wearing any clothing. The name "Mrs. Darcy" was written across the top of the sketch.

Hastings was so startled that he stood in the same place for quite a while. Fitzwilliam… is in love with Elizabeth? Things suddenly made perfect sense. How he stared at her constantly, why he always tried inserting himself in their conversations, his anger at Hastings for "disappearing" with her. How could he have been so blind!_ "Tolerable," my arse, _Hastings thought. _What a liar!_ A smile so devious that even Atë* would have been cautious spread across his face as these thoughts penetrated his mind. Of course, Darcy would never admit that he had feelings for Elizabeth without his help. It was going to be so much fun coercing him. But first he was going to confront him about it.

With these thoughts in mind, Hastings opened the door and confidently walked up to Darcy's sleeping form. Hastings nudged Darcy on his shoulder, which caused him to slowly open his eyes. Hastings hid the book behind his back and with that same devious smile, said, "You have some explaining to do, Fitzwilliam."

* * *

*Greek goddess of mischief

To: LBug, Astonishment, darcygirl176, Hobo Pixie Cow, Sgordon7228, YepItsMe, KatieCercis, justlovefanfiction2901, wildflower42, Avanti, Sissinghurst, SVMlover1378, LoriH, The Butterfly Dreamer, LotsOfLaundry, tine27 and guest reviewers- so many reviews… I love it! Seriously, thank you everybody. I hope this chapter satisfies you for a little bit, because school starts Monday and that means slower updates (boo). But keep the reviews coming!


	4. Chapter 4

Previously: Elizabeth and Hastings discuss Darcy's staring problem. Darcy falls ill when he's caught in the rain and Hastings finds Darcy's sketches of Elizabeth.

* * *

"Whatever are you talking about, Hastings?" Darcy muttered and turned on his other side. "As you can see, I'm still sick. I lack the energy to tolerate your antics."

Hastings smiled internally, but his face only revealed curiosity. "Tell me, Fitzwilliam; are you in love with Miss Bingley?"

Darcy chortled, but there was no humor in it. He turned to face Hastings again and with a mocking tone, asked "Are you ill as well, Hastings? How did you come to that conclusion?"

Hastings's voice indicated innocence, but his face radiated with trouble. "I noticed you have been acting peculiar lately. I thought maybe it had to do with a woman. Now let's see…" Here Hastings brought the sketchbook from behind his back and tapped his chin thoughtfully with it, tactfully ignoring Darcy's comically large eyes. "It can't be Jane. Even though I've only seen her once, she seems too complaisant and serene for a man such as you. That and Bingley is enamored with her. Who else can it be?" Hastings opened the sketchbook to reveal the last picture. "Oh. Who is this here? I did not realize you have taken a wife! She does look rather familiar… I feel as if I have seen her before."

Darcy launched himself at Hastings with the intent to grab his sketchbook, but Hastings, anticipating it, danced out of his reach and Darcy fell on the floor.

"That's not mine!"

"You signed your name at the bottom, Fitzwilliam."

"Uhh… I-"

"Come, Fitzwilliam, let us discuss this sensibly. Sit down now."

Darcy sat back down on his bed and Hastings pulled up a chair. Darcy's face struggled to adopt an indifferent facade, and Hastings smiled reassuringly, which was very deceptive of him because he intended to make Darcy squirm as much as possible. The idea of Darcy in love was too novel to ignore.

"Now tell me, how long have you been in love with Miss Elizabeth?"

"I am not. I only sketched her because she makes for an interesting subject."

Hastings arched an eyebrow and asked sweetly, "Is that why you labeled her 'Mrs. Darcy'?"

Hastings was delighted when Darcy squirmed. "It's only an infatuation. It will go away."

Hastings nodded his head slowly, as if in thought. "Do you honestly believe that?"

"Her family is completely unsuitable and marrying her would be degrading."

"So you do not have any designs to marry Miss Elizabeth?"

"Of course not."

Hastings consulted his own feelings and those of his friend before he spoke so that his plan would not have any complications. Elizabeth, even though she was clever and beautiful, did not incite any passion in him. He felt affection for her, certainly, but it was similar to what he felt when he thought of Claire. Elizabeth was like a sibling to him and he was positive she felt the same way about him. She was always completely honest with him and liked his company well enough, but her tone and smiles never conveyed any admiration or love, and Hastings had vowed long ago to only enter the noose of matrimony for love. This was a romantic notion, but Hastings had seen too many unhappy marriages in his life to have any other view. But Darcy did not know any of this and his jealousy would blind him to reason. What fun!

Now Hastings contemplated Darcy's feelings. It was obvious that he was desperately in love, no matter what he had tried convincing himself. He had drawn a picture of her in bed, for goodness sake. This fact in itself was astonishing, as Hastings had known Darcy for over a decade and had never seen him look twice at a woman. His argument against matrimony with Elizabeth was not sound, for she was a gentleman's daughter and she would not be quitting the sphere she was raised in when she married him. It's not as if he had fallen in love with a servant; it was just his pride talking, and Hastings knew that he could overcome that eventually. Her liveliness would help lighten his somber manner, and since Hastings was well acquainted with Darcy's character, he knew Darcy would be a good husband because of his generous and kind nature.

Hastings knew he had to tread carefully. He did not want to leave Darcy completely without hope, which would happen if Hastings lied and said he was enamored with Elizabeth. Darcy wouldn't woo Elizabeth if he had all these reservations, especially if it meant injuring a friend he believed to be in love. Yet Hastings couldn't admit that he had no intention to marry Elizabeth; after all, he had to force Darcy's hand somehow.

Satisfied with his plan, Hastings set it into motion.

Hastings faked an expression of relief and said, "I am very glad to hear that your infatuation will not last long and you have no intention of asking for her hand."

"You are?" Darcy asked with an alarmed expression which Hastings had to restrain himself from laughing at.

"Yes, I am. You see, Fitzwilliam, my parents were not in love when they married."

"No?"

"No. Yet their marriage had the strongest foundation due to their mutual respect and their unbreakable friendship. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Darcy suspected the direction of the conversation but denied it out of terror.

"No."

"As you have seen for yourself, Miss Elizabeth and I have formed a very powerful friendship and I respect her; I believe she respects me also. As a result, I have started considering-"

"You haven't met her family yet! Their total lack of decorum invites censure from the whole neighborhood. You wouldn't want to marry into that." Darcy's voice had an undertone to it that was akin to pleading and he almost clasped his hands together in front of him.

"We all have embarrassing relatives! You've met my cousin, and you certainly can't talk. Must I remind you that I've met your aunt? She lectured me about how to pack-"

"But-"

"Let me finish, Darcy. As I was saying before, I believe that Miss Elizabeth will make an excellent wife and mother. She's intelligent, amiable, and will make a wonderful Mrs. Hastings! However, I will have to wait a couple of months until she is comfortable with the idea. From our previous conversations I surmise that she is the type of woman who would only marry for love, and I want to give her time to grow accustomed to the idea of a marriage based on friendship. If she finds love, I wish her all the happiness in the world; she's by no means replaceable, but I can always search for another companion. If not, I will simply ask her for her hand and hopes she agrees." Hastings paused and looked to his friend, who had turned an ugly shade of green during his speech, and asked as if he needed reassurance, "Do you believe this is a good idea?"

Darcy glumly tried to reconcile with this news, and started by nodding his head.

Hastings faked happiness, but felt a stab of guilt as he looked at his saddened friend. The guilt was quickly assuaged when the thought "_I'm doing this for you"_ crossed his mind. Darcy would thank him one day.

"Good, good. Now, if there is a chance that Miss Elizabeth will be my future wife, I want you to be friendly to her. You could start by apologizing; she heard your insult at the assembly."

Darcy arched an eyebrow in confusion and Hastings sighed in exasperation and said, "You called her 'tolerable.'"

Darcy paled. "She heard that?"

"Yes."

"I will apologize, of course."

"Swell. Now, I will go visit will my possible future bride! Try and get better. I believe Charles requested that Mr. Jones see you this morning." With that, Hastings patted Darcy on the back and left the room, surreptitiously taking the sketchbook with him in the process.

Hastings wishes for his health were for naught, for as soon as Darcy pictured Elizabeth round with Hastings's child, his nausea returned.

Hastings was disappointed that Darcy did not confess to the depth of his feelings, but was positive that everything would come to a neat conclusion. He would see to that.

* * *

Mr. Jones exited Darcy's bedchambers and met Charles, Caroline, James, and Elizabeth in the drawing room. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst were still sleeping.

"How are they, Mr. Jones?" The genuine concern was evident when Bingley spoke, and Elizabeth again wondered how Darcy and Bingley managed to be friends with their opposing personalities.

"Miss Bennet is well enough to be moved, although it wouldn't hurt if she stayed here for a couple more days; I believe it's going to rain again today, and I don't want her to fall ill again. Mr. Darcy, on the other hand, is feverish, has a headache and a cough, and I recommended bed rest for at least a week. He seems very stubborn; he kept insisting he was perfectly well and mentioned taking care of something important. I asked him if there was somebody who could come and comfort him… He mentioned his sister?"

"Yes, but I'm sure he wouldn't want to worry her."

"He said something along that line. I shall leave that to his discretion. He just needs plenty of fluids and he should be well in no time."

"Thank you. Eric here will show you out."

When Mr. Jones exited the room, Caroline quickly turned to Bingley. "Charles, I sent an express to Georgiana describing the situation last night."

"Why?" Charles asked this question despite the fact that he already knew the answer. Like Jane, Bingley was never suspicious about people's actions, but he knew Caroline. She had assumed that if she could gain Georgiana's esteem, then Darcy would begin to consider her as a suitable wife.

Caroline's innocent tone did not fool Bingley. "I thought I was helping."

"If Darcy is upset-"

"I'm sure it's fine, Charles." And with that, Caroline left the room.

Elizabeth addressed Bingley. "Sir, both my sister and I are very appreciative of your hospitality, and we shan't impose any longer. I shall send a message to my mother to ask for our carriage."

"Nonsense," Bingley cried, "did not you hear what Mr. Jones said? Miss Bennet needs a few more days of rest. I wouldn't think of moving here in her condition."

"Mr. Bingley, Mr. Jones said that is safe to move Jane. The bed rest was only recommended."

"I wouldn't want her to relapse because we moved her too early. You two must stay until Tuesday, as previously planned."

Hastings interrupted before Elizabeth could protest. "I agree with Charles. You wouldn't want to risk your sister's health, would you?"

"Most certainly not! But I hate imposing-"

"It's no imposition at all!"

"I'll discuss it with Jane. I can't withstand both of your protestations."

Bingley was nodding his head as Caroline walked briskly back into the room with a letter in her hand. "Charles, have the servants prepare a guest room."

"Why?"

"Miss Darcy is coming to Netherfield."

* * *

**Author's Note: thank you all who have reviewed! Please continue to do so :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Previously: Hastings tells Darcy he intends to marry Elizabeth. Georgiana sends a letter to Miss Bingley announcing her intentions to visit her brother.

* * *

If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more.

From Emma, by Jane Austen

* * *

Sleep eluded Mr. Darcy for most of the night. He tossed and turned, begging for release from the thoughts racing through his mind. _**My**__ Elizabeth will be Mrs. Hastings._ _They'll grow old and have many children and I'll die alone in Pemberley. She will be content without me… which will be the worst part. _When sleep finally did overcome him, the images his unconscious presented were worst that his thoughts.

Darcy and Elizabeth sat in the Netherfield garden, surrounded by beautiful rose bushes and the warmth of the brilliant sun. Darcy held Elizabeth's hand and poured his heart out, proclaiming that it had been torment to watch her interactions with Hastings and extolling her numerous virtues, and ended his speech by asking for her hand. Instead of answering, Elizabeth darted off into the forest, quick as a nymph. Darcy chased her farther and farther into the woods. He entered a clearing and saw Elizabeth and Hastings in an intimate embrace. They parted only to point and laugh at him. Darcy turned back and walked dejectedly back to the house. When he arrived Hastings and Elizabeth were sitting in the drawing room, both beaming at the baby that lay in Elizabeth's arms. They smiled at each other before turning to Darcy and announcing that they had decided that Darcy should be his godfather. Darcy pointed at the babe and yelled, _"He was supposed to be mine!"_ and sank to his knees as they continued to smile at each other.

Darcy woke with a start and scowled. He was tired of these dreams and vowed to forget Miss Bennet. The sun had not risen yet, but he refused to try to sleep some more. Instead Darcy dressed and looked at his pocket watch. 6:00; breakfast would be ready. Darcy made his way to the breakfast room, looking over his shoulder in the process; even Charles would make him feel guilty for disobeying Jones's orders. Darcy entered the breakfast room and was surprised to find Elizabeth already at the table, eating an apple and reading a book. Darcy made his way to the sideboard and then to the table, sitting across from Elizabeth. Elizabeth greeted him before setting her book down. Darcy took a deep breath before starting what he was sure to be an uncomfortable conversation.

"Miss Bennet, it has come to my attention that you may have overheard some remarks that I made at the assembly. I called you 'tolerable' and although it is obvious you are beautiful, I apologize if you were insulted. My only excuse is that I cannot converse easily with those I have never met and am therefore very uncomfortable with strangers. I know this excuse is insufficient, but I do hope you accept my apologies."

Darcy, after this statement, looked down at his food and consequently missed Elizabeth's reaction. She colored, her face turning a lovely shade of pink, at the compliment. His tone seemed to imply that it was a universal truth and there could not be two opinions on the matter. The sun rises every day, a fire emits warmth, you are beautiful. Elizabeth nevertheless schooled her expression. Though her pride had been wounded by his earlier remarks, she forgave him because his apology seemed heartfelt. "Do not worry, sir; I was not affected much. But thank you for your apology," Elizabeth said with a wave of her hand.

They reverted back to silence and Elizabeth took the chance to survey Darcy. He nose was red, presumably from his illness, and his eyelids drooped periodically from his lack of sleep. Elizabeth sighed to herself in annoyance. He was like Jane; even when sick he was still handsome. Life is unfair. Elizabeth decided to start a conversation for Darcy looked as if he would fall asleep on his plate; she would have no idea what to do if that occurred.

"Did you sleep well?" Elizabeth winced as the trivial question. It looked as if he hadn't slept at all.

Darcy frowned and thought, _No! And it was your entire fault._ "Yes, I thank you."

"I hope your health improves. Miss Bingley misses your company immensely," Elizabeth said with a hint of a smile.

Darcy placed his head in his hands and cried, "Have some compassion on me, Miss Bennet! It is too early and I am too sick to be teased so."

Elizabeth tried to feign ignorance, which was difficult as she was currently recalling the conversation she had with Hastings the day before yesterday. "Do you not enjoy her company?"

Darcy quietly laughed at the question, which soon turned into a cough.

Elizabeth frowned and recalled that he was supposed to be resting.

"Did not Mr. Jones recommend bed rest?"

"Yes, I believe he did. But I've never been one to remain inactive. "

"But your health depends on rest."

"I've always thought that activity improves one's health."

Elizabeth had to resist the urge to command him to go to bed. After all, he was no relation to her, and they could hardly be called friends. She tried making her voice sound firm, but not commanding.

"I really believe you should rest."

"I will go back to bed… in exchange for something."

Elizabeth was weary. "What do you have in mind?"

"You have to play the pianoforte for me when I request it."

Elizabeth was confused by this request. Her playing was by no means excellent, but she acquiesced anyways. It was almost worth it to win an argument with one who was so stubborn.

After they finished breakfast, Darcy went back to his bedchambers and Elizabeth went for a walk. The day passed pleasantly for some of the household. Jane had recovered enough to sit in the drawing room with Bingley, who was ecstatic at the improvement in her health. Elizabeth and Hastings watched with amusement as Bingley attended to Jane with more warmth than usual. Miss Bingley alternated between paying insincere compliments to Jane and talking about the latest fashions in London with Mrs. Hurst. Unfortunately, Mr. Darcy's day was not as delightful. Servants were constantly knocking on his door and asking if he needed anything, no doubt under Miss Bingley's orders, which prevented him from getting his much needed sleep. When night rolled around and the servants desisted with their interruptions, Darcy fell into a restful slumber, giving into his desires and dreaming of Elizabeth and Georgiana together at Pemberley.

* * *

Around midnight a carriage rolled up in front of Netherfield, carrying the illustrious Miss Darcy. She disembarked and entered the house, stretching in the process.

"The guest room is ready, Miss Darcy. If you will follow me-"

"May I see my brother first? I'm terribly worried and seeing him would help ease my anxiety."

The servant nodded and showed her to Darcy's bedchambers. Georgiana quietly entered and sat on the chair beside the bed. From the moonlight through the windows, Georgiana could easily observe her brother's condition. His was perspiring profusely, despite the fact that the fire in the room was out. His nose was still red and Georgiana laid her hand softly on his forehead. He leaned into the touch and whispered something. Georgiana frowned, fearful that she had woken him from his slumber. But his eyes remained closed, so Georgiana leaned in to listen.

"Elizabeth…"

Georgiana sat back in confusion. She did not know anybody of their acquaintance with that name. Georgiana filed that information for later, instead focusing on her brother's condition. Even though Georgiana looked delicate, she had a strong constitution like her brother. Because neither of them had been sick often, she did not know how serious his illness was. This conclusion did not calm her apprehension and Georgiana continued sitting there until she fell asleep in the chair.

Darcy awoke in the morning to the foreign sound of somebody breathing next to him. Darcy's movement roused Georgiana, who started rubbing her neck due to her awkward sleeping position. Miss Bingley had not alerted Darcy to Georgiana's upcoming visit, despite the orders from her brother, and he consequently assumed that he was still dreaming.

"Georgie, can you be a dear and fetch me Mrs. Darcy?"

Georgiana became confused and alarmed at his question. Seeing this, Darcy became aware that he was still at Netherfield, but it was too late to take it back.

"Who?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep them coming.**


	6. Chapter 6

Previously: Darcy apologizes to Elizabeth for calling her "tolerable." Georgiana visits Netherfield and Darcy accidentally asks her for Mrs. Darcy when he awakes.

* * *

"A woman, especially, if she have the misfortune of knowing anything, should conceal it as well as she can."

From Northanger Abbey by Jane Austen

* * *

"What?" Darcy asked, attempting, and failing, to feign ignorance.

"You just asked for Mrs. Darcy."

"Hmm… I don't believe I did."

"Yes you did! You said, 'Georgie, can you be a dear and fetch me Mrs. Darcy?'"

"I misspoke. What are you doing here?"

Georgiana narrowed her eyes at his response. It was obvious to Georgiana that Darcy had purposely changed the subject, but she did not want to push him into talking… yet. She could always ask Bingley.

"Miss Bingley sent me a letter claiming you were sick. I was a little anxious…"

Darcy rubbed his temples in frustration. "I never gave her permission to write you. I didn't want you to worry."

"Well, getting a letter from someone else about your illness didn't ease my distress. I assumed that meant you were too sick to write." After this confession Georgiana was unable to hold back just how worried she had been and tears trickled down her face, causing Darcy to feel a stab of guilt. He reached out to grab her hand and comfort her.

"Georgie, as you can see, I'm fine. It wasn't necessary for you to come all this way but now that you have, I'm glad you're here. You can meet the Miss Bennets; I think they're leaving later today. You'll like them. Why don't you change and meet the party downstairs?"

Georgiana nodded her head and left the room. Her brother had alleviated her distress and she was excited to subtlety interrogate Bingley about this "Elizabeth" woman. She put on a morning dress and went to the drawing room, where everybody had assembled for their last morning together.

"Miss Darcy!" Georgiana jumped when her name was called and espied a familiar form walking towards her.

"Mr. Hastings! How lovely to see you again. How is Claire?"

"She's well. As a matter of fact, she'll be in Hertfordshire in as soon as the house is ready."

"How wonderful!"

"Yes, yes. But for now let me introduce you to some acquaintances of mine."

Mr. Hastings led her to the area where everybody else was. First he introduced her to the woman sitting next to Bingley.

"This is Miss Jane Bennet."

Miss Bennet curtsied while Georgiana, like everyone of Jane's acquaintance, instantly observed how beautiful she was. Jane had honey golden hair that was curled in a fashionable yet simple coiffure and her blue dress emphasized the color of her eyes. Georgiana curtsied in return and turned to the other unfamiliar person, surprise flitting across her face. Except for their noses, the sisters did not resemble each other very much. Whereas Jane was had light hair and eyes, her sister had dark brown hair and dark green eyes; both were pretty in their own way. Mr. Hastings gestured to her and said, "Miss Darcy, this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Miss Darcy's head shot up. _This was Elizabeth?_ Georgiana smiled in anticipation. She could be looking at her future sister. Mr. Hastings guided Georgiana to sit next to Elizabeth while he pulled up a chair next to the settee.

"Miss Darcy, I think I should tell_ it_."

Georgiana reddened and looked down in embarrassment. Elizabeth's curiosity was peaked.

"And what would 'it' be, Mr. Hastings?"

Mr. Hastings smiled at Georgiana before turning to Elizabeth.

"The story about the first time I met Miss Georgiana. It's an amusing story and it is rather fun to see how embarrassed she gets every time I tell it, even though Fitzwilliam is the one who has something to hide."

Elizabeth noticed Georgiana's blush and attempted to defend her. "If it discomforts Miss Darcy I'd rather you not tell it."

Mr. Hastings frowned but Georgiana interjected. "It's alright, Miss Bennet. The story_ is _quite amusing." Here she leaned closer to Elizabeth and whispered conspiratorially. "It shall be my brother's punishment for trying to hide his illness from me."

Mr. Hastings smiled widely and began. "The first time I had the pleasure of making Miss Darcy's acquaintance was approximately a decade ago. She was about 5 at the time, and even though I knew how her brother had doted on her, I did not yet know the extent. I had just finished visiting my aunt and uncle and was going back to London and the route back just happened to go through Lambton. I decided to stop and call on Darcy. When I entered the house the servant directed me to the drawing room, where I was surprised to see Darcy, sitting in a pink bonnet, surrounded by dolls, and holding a small tea cup. I expected Darcy to jump up in surprise and threaten me to not tell anyone. Instead, he insisted that I joined them because Miss Darcy needed more guests. So there I was, forced to wear a bonnet and drink tea because Miss Darcy had commanded it."

Elizabeth laughed at the image of this timid Georgiana ordering Hastings and Darcy around. Georgiana giggled while Hastings smiled indulgently at her. Elizabeth sighed at the thought that she had to leave.

"Miss Darcy, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, but it is time for us to leave. We were just giving our farewells when you arrived; our carriage is here."

Elizabeth regretted saying this when Georgiana's face fell, and added, "We'll call on Miss Bingley sometime this week… I hope you'll be here still?"

Georgiana smiled and nodded eagerly. "I look forward to it."

After Jane and Elizabeth left Netherfield, Georgiana turned to James. "Mr. Hastings… does my brother admire Miss Elizabeth?"

Hastings's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in shock. "How… how did you- you haven't even seen them together! Meet me in the library in 10 minutes. I have a surprise." With that statement James hastily stood up and ran out of the room.

Georgiana found her way to the library and saw Hastings smiling mischievously and holding a sketchbook.

"Why are we being secretive, Mr. Hastings?"

"Because this," Hastings said, holding up the sketchbook, "is a very big secret, Miss Darcy."

"Whose is that?" Georgiana asked as she gingerly reached out to grab the sketchbook.

"It's your brother's."

Georgiana smiled as she saw the sketches of her. She flipped to the sketch of Elizabeth's eyes and paused, her expression portraying her astonishment. She eagerly flipped through the next two sketches and stopped at the portrait of her and Elizabeth at Pemberley. Her fingers traced over the page and she smiled at the prospect of having a sister. She tried to look at the next sketch but Hastings grabbed the book from her before she could.

"_That_ one is not appropriate for a young lady such as you."

Georgiana's confusion and curiosity played on her face and she tried grabbing the book back from Hastings. "Why, what is it?"

"Nothing it's just that-"

Georgiana quickly snatched it before he could continue and opened it to the last sketch.

Her mouth formed an "o" in surprise. "That's uhm- here you go."

Georgiana handed the book back to Hastings, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Well that explains what my brother said this morning."

Hastings's voice got louder in excitement. "Did he confess he loved her? Because if so, I want to know how you did that."

"No, no. Trust me, I tried. But we're both familiar with Fitzwilliam; he's very private. But when he was sleeping I heard him say Miss Elizabeth's name and then he asked me to fetch Mrs. Darcy when he awoke."

Hastings was disappointed Darcy didn't confess but assumed that with Georgiana here he could have a very advantageous ally.

"So, did you like her?"

"Miss Elizabeth? We did not have the chance to speak for long… but she seemed kind. What's she like?"

"Miss Bennet is intelligent, lively, and perfect for your brother."

"Why do you say that?"

Hastings grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "Brace yourself, Miss Darcy. She made your brother… laugh."

Georgiana smiled, and asked, "She loves him too, correct?"

Hastings frowned and answered honestly. "Miss Elizabeth is very hard to read. They would be great as husband and wife. Her lively nature would help his serious manner and you know how loyal and caring your brother is. They just need a little… push."

Georgiana smiled slyly and arched an eyebrow. "Are we the push, Mr. Hastings?"

"Yes we are, Miss Darcy. Yes we are."


	7. Chapter 7

Previously: Georgiana meets Elizabeth. Hastings shows Georgiana the sketchbook and they begin plotting.

* * *

"It's amazing the clarity that comes with psychotic jealousy."

Rupert Everett

* * *

Jane and Elizabeth arrived at Longbourn later that morning only to be confronted by their mother as soon as they stepped in the house.

"Jane, you're looking so beautiful, I'm positive it did not escape Mr. Bingley's notice. You shall be married in no time! Now you two get ready to meet your cousin. He's a marvelous man who has many pretty things to say, always complimenting us. I want_ you_ to be pleasant and accommodating, Lizzy, for Mr. Collins is in search for a wife! He was interested in you Jane, since you are the eldest, but once I explained that you were very soon to be engaged, he decided to switch his attentions to Lizzy."

Elizabeth internally groaned as she recalled the letter Mr. Collins had sent her father. He was nonsensical and Elizabeth was certain he would prove to be ridiculous. Elizabeth was busy contemplating ways to shorten the meeting when Jane interrupted her thoughts.

"Mama, you should know that Mr. Hastings was quite taken with Lizzy. I daresay that you will soon have two daughters engaged."

Mrs. Bennet , needing no more confirmation than the observations of her eldest, immediately started illustrating her excitement. "Oh! My dear Lizzy! Seven thousand a year! How jealous Lady Lucas will be. But of course you will not marry Mr. Collins. No, Mary will be a much better wife for a man of the cloth. Oh Lizzy, how exciting. I shall tell him directly." With that, Mrs. Bennet rushed off to the dining parlor and addressed Mr. Collins, gently pushing him towards Mary.

Still standing in the entrance, Lizzy turned to Jane.

"Jane! Mr. Hastings showed no admiration towards me. How could you tell mother that?"

"I'm sorry Lizzy, but I thought you would prefer Mr. Hastings as a suitor before our cousin. Would you not?"

"Yes, I suppose so…"

* * *

Back at Netherfield:

"What's the plan, Mr. Hastings?"

"It's quite simple, Miss Darcy. I have already ignited jealousy in your brother- it's actually quite comical- and I think if he feels strongly enough he might do something… selfish."

"How is marrying Miss Elizabeth selfish?"

"He thinks that her family 'is unsuitable' and because of her lack of connections or wealth, it would be a degradation to marry her, or something similar to that. Therefore, he believes that if he chooses love over familial duties, it would be a selfish act. "

"But she's genteel and it's not as if we're in want of connections or money."

"I know that."

"Why did you not simply point out the flaws in his explanation?"

Mr. Hastings looked down and shuffled his feet. "Because… it's much more fun to create a convoluted plan where I get the chance to see your brother squirm." James clasped his hands together in front of him and looked pleadingly up at Georgiana, jumping up and down like a little child. "Please! You'll see; you've never seen the envious side of your brother. I think you'll enjoy the experience." Georgiana's expression was a mixture of curiosity and disapproval, and Hastings decided to use reason.

"It we weren't here, he wouldn't act on his admiration. You know that as well as I do."

Georgiana's face lightened and she smiled slightly. "This should be interesting… What's my part of the plan?"

"I want you to try to convince your brother to admit his feelings; then at least _you_ could openly help him. Until then, try to determine how Miss Elizabeth feels and place your brother in the best possible light. Her first impression wasn't exactly favorable."

Georgiana arched her eyebrow, silently urging Hastings to explain. Hastings proceeded to relate to her what Elizabeth had told him. Georgiana closed her eyes and tried to control her exasperation. "This is not going to be an easy task, Mr. Hastings."

* * *

Two days after they left Netherfield, the ladies of Longbourn returned to call on Miss Bingley and thank her for her hospitality. At least that's what Elizabeth told herself. In reality, she wanted to know more about Georgiana and determine if she shared some traits with her enigmatic brother. Georgiana smiled with ill-concealed joy as they were announced. After they came in, she motioned for Elizabeth to sit next to her and Elizabeth happily complied. Georgiana had to remind herself not to revert to her natural timidity; she had a duty to perform. Georgiana made small talk before excusing herself to check on her brother's progress.

Georgiana knocked on the door and waited to hear the "come in" before entering her brother's bedchambers. "Hello brother… how are you feeling?"

"Perfectly well, Georgie," Darcy replied and turned towards her. He certainly did look better. His skin had lost that yellow tint, and the bags under his eyes had disappeared. His fever had broken the day before and he no longer coughed. Georgiana signed with relief. He would need to be well for their plan to work. It was hard to get someone to fall in love with you if you were stuck in your bedchambers all day.

"Oh well maybe you could join us downstairs. We have guests."

"Oh I don't know Georgiana. I'm still very tired, and I promised I would rest."

"Who managed to extract a promise like that, Fitzwilliam?" Georgiana asked with no little curiosity.

"Nobody, Georgie. Send whoever is visiting my regards."

Georgiana's face fell in pretend sadness. "Well, I'll just tell Miss Elizabeth that you're too unwell. I'm sure she'll understand."

Georgiana turned around, smiling to herself as she closed the door before her brother could respond. For an intelligent man, her brother was easy to manipulate. Georgiana quickly walked to the drawing room, forcing her face into a frown and announcing to the people assembled in the room that her brother would not be coming down. Miss Bingley was disappointed, but decided to continue focusing her attentions on Mr. Hastings. Hastings had to hide the smile that threatened to break out, knowing that Darcy would be down as soon as he could. Jane was concerned, but Mr. Bingley quickly assured her that Darcy had been gradually recovering and would soon be well enough. Georgiana returned to her spot next to Elizabeth, who then told her, "I am glad your brother heeded my advice; I warned him that his health would improve if he listened to Mr. Jones."

Elizabeth was taken aback at the look of awe that momentarily crossed Georgiana's face. "_You_ got him to promise to rest?"

"Yes, I strongly encouraged it."

"I'm surprised. He only listens to people he esteems, and few can claim that privilege."

Elizabeth leaned back, wondering how she could interpret this information, but had no need to reply as the man himself walked into the room. Elizabeth inferred that Darcy's health had improved if his looks were any indication. Now that Georgiana and Darcy were side by side, Elizabeth once again wondered how they were related. Georgiana had blonde hair like Jane's and warm brown eyes; they contrasted greatly with the piercing blue eyes of Darcy, eyes that were currently staring at her with an intensity that rattled Elizabeth a bit. Elizabeth was drawn out of her thoughts as Darcy addressed her.

"Good morning, Miss Elizabeth."

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy. I'm glad you are recovered."

"As am I, Miss Elizabeth. I found that I missed some people's company too much to remain sick." Darcy continue staring at Elizabeth until she turned away, slightly confused by the tone of his voice.

Georgiana excused herself, claiming that she had a question to ask Miss Bingley. Mr. Hastings stood to give Georgiana his seat and made his way over to Elizabeth and Darcy. After pleasantries, Hastings and Elizabeth began a conversation about a book she had recently read. Hastings constantly thwarted any of Darcy's attempts to interject, and laughed harder at her clever remarks then he would normally do. Through all of this Elizabeth found Hastings's behavior odd, but did not comment on it. Hastings had to restrain himself from laughing at the variety of expressions that crossed Darcy's face. To the untrained eye, Darcy would appear to be impassive as ever, but Hastings, being one of the few people that could interpret his expressions, could see the variety of emotions; anger, when Hastings would respond before he could, sadness, when Elizabeth laughed at something Hastings said, and happiness, when Elizabeth said something witty. Darcy was tired of the attention that Hastings showed Elizabeth, so he impulsively tried separating them.

"Miss Elizabeth, would you play something for us?"

Elizabeth was about to refuse when Darcy looked knowingly at her, reminding her of her promise. Elizabeth nodded her head and moved towards the pianoforte in the corner of the room. Before Darcy could offer, Hastings quickly sat beside Elizabeth to turn the pages. Darcy was busy staring at Hastings and Elizabeth when Miss Bingley addressed him from across the room.

"Mr. Darcy, you must come and sit with Georgiana and I. We were having the most interesting conversation about our acquaintances in London."

Georgiana grimaced at Caroline's use of the word interesting, as it was very untrue. Darcy saw the expression on her sister's face and grudgingly walked over to them to end her misery, glancing one last time at Hastings and Elizabeth. Miss Bingley clearly observed Darcy's lack of attention, and constantly asked him questions about the superiority of London society and things of that nature to distract him. Darcy replies were short and terse, yet Miss Bingley continued, completely ignoring Georgiana. Georgiana was slyly smiling at her brother's jealousy and thought, _Hastings was quite right about enjoying the experience._ The visit ended soon after.


	8. Chapter 8

Previously: Georgiana and Hastings discuss their plan. Elizabeth and Jane call on Miss Bingley at Netherfield.

* * *

"Friendship is certainly the finest balm for the pangs of disappointed love."

From Northanger Abbey by Jane Austen

* * *

After an hour of not- so- subtle hints and badgering, Georgiana had finally convinced Caroline to call on the ladies of Longbourn. Despite Caroline's insistence, Mrs. Hurst declined the invitation to join them. Caroline grudgingly escorted Georgiana to Longbourn, a sneer spread across her face to show her disapproval at Georgiana's wishes. Georgiana nervously entered the drawing room at Longbourn, acknowledging that this could be her future family if Hastings's plan succeeded.

After introductions Georgiana sat down next to Elizabeth. While exchanging banal pleasantries, Georgiana scanned the room and surveyed the people that she could soon call her relations. In a rather secluded corner to her right sat a man and a young woman. The man was tall and oddly proportioned, and as he talked his hands wildly flew about him to emphasize the sincerity of his statements. The young woman was not nearly as beautiful as Jane or Elizabeth, and if she had a neutral expression on her face she might seem plain. As it was, the woman who had been introduced as Miss Mary glowed with the compliments that Mr. Collins had been generously bestowing on her. Georgiana had the feeling that Miss Mary would soon be known as Mrs. Collins and was happy for them. At this moment he was extolling her beauty and accomplishments, and though his manner seemed grave, his tone was infused with the warmth of requited love. Georgiana quickly turned away, feeling as if she had just infringed on the lovers' private conversation, despite the fact that Collins's voice carried across the room and therefore everything he said was public.

Across the room from Mr. Collins and Mary sat Jane and Miss Bingley, who were currently attempting to discuss the weather. Mrs. Bennet had decided to mimic Collins's habit of compliment everything and was practicing on the very uncomfortable Miss Bingley. Nothing escaped her notice. Miss Bingley's coiffure, the fabric and cut of her dress, the furniture and the grounds of Netherfield; all were further evidence of her good breeding. If these words had been uttered by a person in the higher circles, Miss Bingley would have been flattered. However, instead of flattery Miss Bingley only felt increasing irritation towards the woman who talked on and on, only stopping for breath. Jane felt appropriately embarrassed by her mother's animated language, but the serenity of her countenance disguised any shame she might have felt. Georgiana was at first shocked at Mrs. Bennet's mannerisms, struggling to find the similarities between Elizabeth and her mother, and (fortunately) failing. Despite Mrs. Bennet's faults, Georgiana would have preferred this talkative woman to the condescending Miss Bingley.

Georgiana lastly turned to the girls that were introduced as Lydia and Kitty. Kitty was the sister who looked most like Elizabeth; yet Elizabeth's features were graced with the maturity of a young lady whereas Kitty's expressions conveyed the silliness of a young girl. Despite being the youngest, Lydia was even taller than Jane and would be considered pretty by most people in town. Georgiana was again surprised at the varying personalities and physical appearances of the Bennet sisters. Even their subject matters differed greatly! Whereas Jane was talking about the weather, Mary was talking about Fordyce's sermons and Kitty and Lydia were discussing the militia.

After her examination of all the people in the room, Georgiana became engrossed in a conversation with Elizabeth about music until she heard a name that caught her attention. Lydia, the sister most like her mother, was loud and so her voice carried across the room.

"Yes, Mr. Wickham hinted that he would call soon. He's so handsome and charming! I-"

Before she knew what was happening, Georgiana had interrupted Lydia. "Mr. Wickham, you say?"

Lydia's voice adopted a jealous tone when answering. Georgiana was much wealthier and prettier than her, and Lydia could not imagine holding Wickham's attention for long with her around. "Yes, are you acquainted with him?"

Georgiana considered her options before answering. She _could_ lay out her whole history with that rake, but despite Caroline's numerous attempts to win her esteem Georgiana knew that she would not resist spreading gossip. She _could_ say nothing and let Lydia be taken in. Georgiana physically winced at the latter. Even though it was obvious that Lydia was silly, Georgiana felt confident Elizabeth would soon be known as Mrs. Darcy, and therefore felt a small amount of sisterly affection towards Lydia. With this affection came the fierce loyalty and protectiveness that characterized the Darcys. Therefore, Georgiana decided with half-truths. She knew her brother would abhor any deceit, but Georgiana did not feel confident enough to tell them her past.

Georgiana attempted to make her tone as nonchalant as possible as she replied. "Yes, I am acquainted with him. He was the son of my father's steward. But I must warn you, Miss Lydia. Mr. Wickham was known in our neighborhood as a gambler and a debtor. You would not want to attach yourself to a reputation such as his, would you?"

Lydia frowned and replied, "La! It would not do to marry a poor man. No, I will find someone who can give me pin money and jewels!"

Here Lydia turned back to Kitty and started talking about other officers. Georgiana breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Elizabeth to continue their conversation, but Elizabeth could tell that she was distracted and perturbed by the mention of Mr. Wickham. Thankfully, Mrs. Bennet and Mr. Collins's loud voices had drowned out Lydia and Georgiana's conversation, and they were none the wiser. Elizabeth soon became disturbed at Georgiana's lack of interest in their conversation and suggested they take a walk through the gardens. Georgiana half- heartedly agreed and after putting on the appropriate attire they exited the house. They were silent until Elizabeth reached the bench she had purposely led them to and encourage Georgiana to sit down.

"Miss Georgiana, I could not notice that you were upset when discussing Mr. Wickham. Is there something that you would like to talk about?"

Georgiana again considered what to tell Elizabeth. She could test Elizabeth's discretion, but if Elizabeth failed her then Georgiana's reputation could be ruined. Georgiana hesitantly looked up into Elizabeth's eyes and only saw reassurance and sympathy. Georgiana felt comforted by Elizabeth's expression; Elizabeth was not like Miss Bingley, who tried to get to her brother through her, she was not like her aunt, who only saw what accomplishments she could bring to the family, and she was not like the many women of the ton, who only praised her because of her family and connections. With Elizabeth she was Miss Georgiana, not Miss Darcy, and Georgiana's affection for her deepened.

Therefore Georgiana laid out her whole history with Wickham, starting at her childhood and ending with Ramsgate. Georgiana was able to avoid crying until she came to the part where her brother arrived. Just recalling her guilt and heartbreak at the time was enough to send her over the edge and tears rapidly rode down her face. Elizabeth embraced and comforted her, making Georgiana less embarrassed about her display.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Bennet. It's just-"

"Don't apologize, Miss Georgiana. You're not the first girl to be taken advantage by a deceptively charming man. It just means next time you'll be more prepared to correctly judge a suitor."

Because of her genuine curiosity and her role in the plan, Georgiana asked, "How do you know if a man loves you for you and not your connections or wealth?"

Elizabeth laughed lightly before replying. "I don't have that problem."

Georgiana looked up insistently and Elizabeth paused before answering, considering her words. "I cannot speak from experience, but there must be mutual respect present. Do not fall for pretty words, actions will show you everything you need to know. His compliments will be nothing compared to the expression in his eyes. If Mr. Wickham had truly loved you, he would have fought for your hand instead of convincing you to elope. Look at Mr. Bingley, for example, he attended to Jane's every need while at Netherfield, and his love is clearly written on his expression."

Georgiana had to resist scoffing at Elizabeth's statement about eyes. She had seen the way her brother looked at Elizabeth, and yet she still seemed oblivious!

"Were you really in love with him, Miss Georgiana?"

"No, it felt more like an infatuation later, but it still hurts. I know my brother is worried about me."

Elizabeth laid her hand on Georgiana's arm. "Do not be sad. He was the one to blame. Just think of it as an experience that will make you better prepared for the future. And of course your brother is worried about you. From what Mr. Hastings has told me, he cares about you greatly. We will have as much fun as possible during your stay, and in the future if people mention his name, you will ask, 'Who?'"

Georgiana was touched by Elizabeth's concern, and knowing Mr. Hastings would approve of the next part, asked Elizabeth, "Would you be averse to visiting Pemberley? Fitzwilliam would not mind. It would ease my mind a lot, as I have no other women my age to be around. I wish I had sisters like you."

Elizabeth laughed and said, "What a coincidence. I've always wanted a brother; it seems we each want what we can't have. How very human of us."

Georgiana looked slyly up at Elizabeth, and said, "Maybe we can both get what we want."

"What do you mean, Miss Georgiana?"

"Well, if Miss Jane married Mr. Bingley, you would have a brother and if Fitzwilliam married, I would have a sister. I know whomever he chooses will make a fantastic sister."

Elizabeth could still see the evidence of tears on Georgiana's face, and remembered her promise about making her forget. What could be better than making her laugh?

"Hmm, yes. I heard he was very fond of Miss Bingley."

Georgiana's expression was one of absolute horror, and Elizabeth regretted her decision as it looked as if she would start crying again. Then Georgiana realized she was teasing and giggled.

"You are very mean, Miss Bennet. I know for a fact my brother does not fancy Caroline. And you never answered my question about Pemberley!"

"Maybe you should ask your brother's permission first."

"Don't be ridiculous, Miss Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth delayed giving her answer, and when she finally replied she made sure it was not set in stone.

"I suppose at some point. But since you are still here I see no reason to rush off to Pemberley."

Georgiana was not satisfied with this answer. "When will you be available to visit?"

Elizabeth sighed at Georgiana's insistency. She did not know what to think of Mr. Darcy. He could be proud and arrogant, and then teasing and complimentary. He was like an enigma wrapped up in a mystery. But he was a very busy man, and from what she had heard from Miss Bingley, Pemberley was a large estate. She would not run into him often.

"Why don't we plan that after your stay at Netherfield is over? It would do no good to make arrangements until then. We'll write often. Don't worry. And call me Lizzy, Miss Georgiana. No need for formalities between friends."

Georgiana smiled and told Elizabeth to call her "Georgie."

Elizabeth nodded and they walked back to the house. The visit soon ended after their discussion. In the carriage ride back, Caroline constantly mentioned the Bennets' horrible manners and low connections. Georgiana subconsciously adopted her brother's habit of looking out the window and ignoring Caroline. Her rude remarks only ended when Georgiana made an escape to her bedchambers. She smiled to herself, thinking about Elizabeth at Pemberley. Yes, things were going smoothly.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter wasn't my favorite one to write (I just wanted to skip over the Wickham thing) but I felt it was necessary to move the plot along. I also thought it would be interesting for Georgiana to meet her future in-laws. So please keep reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

Previously: Georgiana meets the Bennet family and warns Lydia about Wickham.

* * *

"I declare to you that woman must not depend upon the protection of man, but must be taught to protect herself, and there I take my stand."

-Susan B. Anthony

* * *

After that day, Georgiana and Elizabeth were nearly inseparable. They called on one another every other day, and were seen walking through Meryton together often. They had so far managed to avoid Wickham and the militia in general; instead they frequented the bookshop and the fabric store. Yet the meeting was inevitable, and they ran into Wickham one day, but not in Meryton.

That fateful morning Elizabeth walked to Netherfield without a second thought, as visiting Georgiana was becoming a habit Elizabeth that she enjoyed immensely. Elizabeth esteemed Georgie; she was sensible and good natured, and having the advantage of wealth and an indulgent older brother, Georgiana attended many plays and concerts, which Elizabeth loved discussing. Lizzy and Georgie were never in want of intelligent conversation, and Elizabeth saddened at the thought that Georgiana would soon move back to Pemberley, as Christmas was drawing near. Elizabeth left her calling card and waited to be announced. She entered the drawing room and was happy to see just Georgiana; Miss Bingley was conveniently busy and the men were attending to business in the study. Elizabeth suggested a walk outside; it was going to be one of the last days that the weather was warm enough.

Georgiana consented and they wandered the grounds around Netherfield for quite some time. They were nearing the outskirts of Meryton when somebody stepped out behind a tree. Elizabeth and Georgiana started and instinctively stepped back, which apparently amused the man as he let out a low laugh. Georgiana froze as she recognized his voice.

"Mr. Wickham."

Wickham stepped out from the shadows and closer towards the women.

"Miss Darcy."

Elizabeth became alarmed as he stepped towards Georgie. Georgiana automatically stepped back but Elizabeth stayed her ground and inched her way in front of Georgie. They both looked around for help and saw nobody.

"Dear Georgiana, why are you not happier to see an old lover? I suppose you came this way to throw yourself at my feet." He took another step and Elizabeth now stood in front of Georgiana, but Wickham ignored her as he continued gazing at the frightened girl behind her. "I guess I can take you back, but this time you can't tell that interfering, self-righteous brother of yours."

Wickham reached up to grab Georgiana and Elizabeth decided she had had enough. Georgiana was alarmed and Elizabeth was feeling more anxious by the second. Wickham had an evil glint in his eye that was directed at the girl behind her, but Elizabeth had always been proud that her courage rose with every attempt of intimidation, and she was not going to let it fail her this time.

"I suggest you move away, Mr. Wickham."

Wickham looked at Elizabeth as if he had just noticed she was there.

"Why? What are you going to do about it? _I_ suggest that _you_ move away. This is between me and that tease-"

Elizabeth stepped back and Georgiana was surprised at what she presumed to be Elizabeth's acquiescence to his request, until Lizzy brought her fist up and punched Wickham in the face. Blood flowed out of his nose as he clutched his face and yelled, "You chit! You broke my nose!" Georgiana looked up at Elizabeth, who was surreptitiously rubbing her hand and staring down at Wickham in disgust.

"I warned you, Mr. Wickham. Leave her alone."

"You'll pay for that."

"I'll tell you what, Mr. Wickham. You leave us alone, and I won't tell the whole town about how you got defeated by a woman. Now let us be. I'm sure Colonel Forster would love to hear about you harassing ladies."

Mr. Wickham nodded slowly, glared once more at Georgiana, then left. Lizzy turned to her friend, expecting her to be terrified and unable to speak. Instead Georgie was staring at Lizzy with no little amount of admiration and shock.

"Are you okay, Georgie? Do you want to go back to the house?"

"Surely you are jesting, Lizzy! That was amazing! You were so brave; I envy you. But your hand! You didn't break anything, did you?"

Elizabeth looked down at her now swollen hand. "I don't believe so; if I did I wouldn't give it a second thought. I was just so worried about you."

Elizabeth embraced Georgiana and breathed deeply, silently thanking her father for teaching her how to defend herself. Georgiana grabbed Elizabeth's hand and frowned.

"You're hurt. Let's get back to Netherfield."

Once they arrived at Netherfield, Elizabeth suggested they enter through the servant's entrance so they wouldn't make a scene. Georgiana agreed but as soon as they entered the kitchen Georgiana told her to wait and then ran off. She came back with a confused Darcy and Hastings trailing behind her. Georgiana then related the whole story, exaggerating Wickham's injury and constantly praising Elizabeth for her courage while she sat there and blushed at the ground. After she was done, Darcy walked over to Elizabeth and resisted the urge to fall at her feet in awe. Instead he offered his sincere thanks, his voice clouded with emotion.

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth, for assisting my sister when I was not able to. When I think of what might have happened if it weren't for you…" Darcy felt the need to stop, as his anguish was making it hard to talk. Elizabeth was touched by the sincerity in his voice and had trouble returning his gaze.

Darcy tenderly pulled Elizabeth's hand into his and flipped in over, reverently tracing his fingers over his palms. Elizabeth shivered, which she thought was odd as it was fairly warm in the room. Darcy told her to close her hand into a fist then open it again and she complied, happy that the pain was lessening by the second.

During this exchange Georgiana and Hastings slowly stepped back until they were in the doorway, and remained silent until Darcy brought Elizabeth's hand up to his mouth and placed light kisses on her knuckles, staring at her with an intensity that caused her to gasp and try not to concentrate on the warmth spreading through her. Georgiana then had to bring up her hand to stop the squeal of joy that threatened to escape; Hastings likewise had to repress the urge to shout "Victory!"

Darcy and Elizabeth were too engrossed in their own bubble to pay much attention to the two other people in the room until Hastings cleared his throat, ignoring the glare that Georgiana threw his way. Elizabeth jumped a little, as if she didn't realize that they were still there.

"Well I have an announcement that might cheer you up, Miss Bennet (I know how much you like dancing). I have decided to have a ball at Haye Park as soon as the house is ready and I will take this opportunity to ask you for your hand in the first set."

Hastings smiled with evil glee when he saw the anger that crossed Darcy's face, and almost missed Elizabeth accepting his proposition. Hastings and Georgiana then exited the room, and after an awkward glance between them, Elizabeth and Darcy followed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Kudos to YepItsMe for guessing the part where Wickham gets the crap beaten out of him (I'm sure you meant that as a joke, but I was already halfway through this scene when I read that review and was like, "how did they know!"). Anyways, a lot of you guys thought I handled the Wickham thing pretty well, but right after I posted that last chapter I read this fanfiction piece where Elizabeth gets harassed by him. I read a lot of stories like that, where Darcy comes strolling in to save to day when she's getting harassed by Wickham or Collins (I'm not disparaging those stories, they're really good). But every time I do, I always think that Elizabeth wouldn't need anybody's help. She's Elizabeth Bennet! And isn't her independence one of the things that Darcy loves about her? Hence, this scene. No more Wickham after this (I'm sick of him already) so next will be the ball! Please review, follow, etc, anything to show that another chapter would be welcomed.**


	10. Chapter 10

Previously: Georgiana and Elizabeth run into Wickham outside of Meryton.

* * *

"What Reason weaves, by Passion is undone."

-Alexander Pope

* * *

Georgiana and Elizabeth were strolling about Netherfield's gardens when Georgiana brought up the subject of the Haye Park ball that was to occur the following night.

"Lizzy, what color dress will you be wearing tomorrow night?"

"White, with a dark green ribbon… Why do you ask?"

"Simple curiosity. I am very sad I'm not attending. Even though I'm not very comfortable in large gatherings, I would love to go. You'll have to tell me _everything_ that happens."

"When will you be coming out into society?"

Georgiana smiled at the opportunity to talk about her brother to Elizabeth. "Fitzwilliam never really likes to talk about it, but I believe that if he finds a wife soon he would feel a lot more at ease when I do come out."

"Why is that?"

"Having a close female relative during that time would lessen my anxiety at the thought of talking to a room full of strangers. Going through that experience would be less daunting with someone at my side, and we both know Fitzwilliam is not the best person to socialize with. I'm encouraging him to find a wife before the next season. I think he already has a woman in mind."

Elizabeth was surprised at how much that bothered her, even though she was unable to figure out exactly why.

"Oh well that's…" Elizabeth let her sentence trail off, not quite sure where she meant to go with it.

"I hope him and Miss Bingley are happy together."

"Lizzy! You really must stop teasing me about my brother marrying Miss Bingley. It's quite harrowing. Besides, that's not who I was talking about."

"Oh?" Lizzy questioned, trying to keep her curiosity out of her voice. "And who were you talking about?"

Georgiana looked down and smiled slyly as if she held a big secret. "Oh, I couldn't possibly betray Fitzwilliam's trust. I will just say that it's someone you know really well, and I would be very content with her as my sister."

Lizzy had to fight her intense desire to know who she was talking about and replied with relative calm. "Well… I hope you succeed in your endeavors."

"Me too, Lizzy."

* * *

"Higgins!" Georgiana called to her brother's valet as he exited the kitchen.

"Yes, Miss Darcy?" Higgins replied.

"I need you to persuade Fitzwilliam to wear his dark green tailcoat to the ball at Haye Park tomorrow. It's very important."

"I will try my best." Higgins confusion was evident as Georgiana never took an interest in the appearance of her brother, but he did not question her.

* * *

Longbourn was in chaos the day of the Haye Park ball. Dresses and hair ornaments were scattered across Lydia and Kitty's room, and Elizabeth winced in pain in her bedchambers down the hall as Kitty and Lydia's screams echoed throughout the corridor.

"That's my ribbon, Lydia!"

"It is not, Kitty! It looks much better with my complexion anyways."

Kitty stomped her foot and yelled, "Mama!" the same time as Lydia.

Elizabeth sighed and rubbed her temples in frustration, praying that this ball would be worth the trouble it took to prepare. She had been futilely trying to make her curls behave, and almost exclaimed with joy when she finally managed to finagle one in its place, only to have it pop out again. Elizabeth groaned and started carefully placing pearls in her hair, ignoring the fact that her coiffure was not as carefully arranged as Jane's. _It's not as if I'm trying to impress anyone._ Elizabeth froze as an image of Mr. Darcy appeared in her mind. She then shook her head to get rid of that thought. _That notion is simply ridiculous._

Nevertheless, Elizabeth dressed with more care than usual and was pleasantly surprised when her family arrived on time (considering the number of women in the house, this was considered a great feat). They entered Haye Park and waited in line to greet the host and hostess, who arrived the previous day. Mr. Hastings greeted Elizabeth with the great warmth, exclaiming about how joyous he was to see her. Mrs. Bennet looked on with great satisfaction as he paid special attention to her second eldest, not bothering to discern that Hastings was speaking with a tone more suitable for a friend than a suitor.

Elizabeth then turned to greet Miss Hastings and examined her with curiosity. Unknown to Elizabeth, Miss Claire Hastings was also mischievous like her brother, but disguised her personality under a sweet countenance. Claire had dark brown hair and blue eyes that were framed with long eyelashes; her beauty rivaled even Jane's. Her dress conveyed her family's wealth, but was not gaudy like Miss Bingley's attire. After conversing shortly with her, Elizabeth realized that Claire was sensible and good- humored. Elizabeth was excited about Claire's entrance in the neighborhood, and could tell that they were going to be good friends; Jane's feelings were similar to her sister's.

Mrs. Bennet, on the other hand, thought it was very unlucky to have yet another young, eligible woman move into Hertfordshire. Obviously, Miss Hastings was no competition for Lizzy's conquest, but her youngest two daughters had yet to find fitting suitors and Claire, with her wealth and beauty, was a threat to her quest to find husbands for her offspring. Nevertheless, Mrs. Bennet graciously welcomed her to the neighborhood and then went to find comfort with the excellent wine they offered.

The ballroom at Haye Park was aglow with the multitude of candles place around the room, and Elizabeth felt herself relax as she looked at the crowd of familiar faces. Unlike Elizabeth at that moment, Darcy was very unsatisfied with his situation. Caroline was the cause of their tardiness, as usual, and they were one of the last to arrive. They were, in fact, so late that the notes of the first dance could be heard as they entered the ballroom. Mr. Bingley huffed at the fact that he was unable to secure Jane's hand for the first set. Likewise, Darcy's heart dropped as he saw Hastings and Elizabeth lightly laughing together as they danced, oblivious to the rest of the room.

Darcy disengaged his arm from the clutches of Miss Bingley and walked slowly to the punch bowl on the opposite side of the room, trying too hard not to stare at Hastings and Elizabeth in despair. Darcy smiled slightly as imagined what how people would react if he acted on his sudden impulse to pick Elizabeth up and carry her all the way to Gretna Green. He walked past Mrs. Bennet, who was conversing with Lady Lucas, and listening to part of their discussion, surreptitiously stood next to them.

"Oh Lady Lucas, we expect a most advantageous marriage when Elizabeth weds Mr. Hastings. He is perfectly charming and so rich too! Seven thousand a year, and his estate is so close to Longbourn. Her marrying him must throw her sisters in the way of other rich men too! He chose_ her_ for the first dance. Oh, how he dotes on her! And Jane is…"

After these statements Darcy moved away to clear his thoughts, and therefore missed Mrs. Bennet's discussing her predictions of Jane's engagement to Mr. Bingley. _So, the neighborhood is expecting an engagement now. Soon he will be forced to marry her, if only so people do not think he's playing with her hopes... Why am I not courting her again? _Darcy stilled as he recalled the reasons he gave for not marrying Elizabeth. _I sound… petty. She rescued Georgiana from Wickham, a feat I was barely able to achieve. Gratitude alone should convince me to marry her! _

Darcy futilely attempted to list the advantages and disadvantages of an alliance with Elizabeth Bennet, but found that he was unable to listen to reason when the woman of his affections was currently dancing with a man who could possibly be her future husband. An image of Hastings touching Elizabeth intimately unwillingly entered his thoughts, and anger coursed through him, fast and steady like a dependable friend. Darcy could cope with anger; it was hesitation and doubt that he loathed. Once a decision was made, Darcy followed through with a determination and a fortitude that was admired by all of his acquaintance. Darcy knew that if he decided to pursue a relationship with Elizabeth, rejection was not an option. He also realized that he would be competing with Hastings, who Darcy grudgingly admitted could be charismatic at times. Darcy approached his future courtship of Elizabeth with the deliberation and prudence which was characteristic of him. If Hastings could read thoughts, he would have smiled widely at the images that flooded Darcy's mind.

Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy was going to woo Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

* * *

**Author's Note: The ball continues in the next chapter. Thank you everybody for the awesome reviews. They make my day!**


	11. Chapter 11

Previously: The Haye Park ball has begun. Darcy decides he is going to woo Elizabeth.

* * *

"Under normal circumstances I'd say I told you so. But, as I have told so with such vehemence and frequency already the phrase has lost all meaning. Therefore, I will be replacing it with the phrase, I have informed you thusly."

-Sheldon Cooper

* * *

Elizabeth was making observations about the number of couples in the room when she espied Charlotte dancing next to her and smiled at her in acknowledgement. Charlotte smiled back and then returned to her conversation with her partner, laughing at something he said. Mr. Hastings was replying to Elizabeth's comment when he was struck by the dance partner of the man standing next to him. His distraction caused him to step on Elizabeth, who had to stifle a yelp of pain. He apologized profusely, but kept glancing at Charlotte from lowered eyes. Charlotte was oblivious to the attention Mr. Hastings was paying her, but Elizabeth was not so blind. Elizabeth noticed his lack of attention and, quickly finding the source, effortlessly forgave him. Hastings forced himself to stop staring and instead looked at the crowd of people watching the dance.

Hastings smiled as he noticed Darcy scowling in their direction, or more specifically, at him. Hastings looked at Elizabeth, and with a mischievous glint in his eye, asked, "Miss Bennet, would you care to know who your next dance partner is ?"

Elizabeth's arched one eyebrow. "I find it hard to believe you would have such information considering nobody has yet secured my hand for the second set. Do you usually amuse yourself with trivial predictions or am I a special case?"

"A look can convey a thought more accurately than words."

Elizabeth's confusion only grew at this statement.

"Let us just say that I can read some people better than others. I'll even make a bet on it."

Elizabeth's chin lifted and her expression grew thoughtful at the obvious challenge.

"I'm not a gambler Mr. Hastings, but I do love proving people wrong, especially when they're so certain. What is the wager, sir?"

"If I win, you have to introduce me to your friend," Hastings said, with a subtle nod in Charlotte's direction.

"How did you avoid meeting her? I would have assumed as host you would be familiar with everyone in this room."

Hastings looked sheepish as he replied. "I may have left Claire alone to welcome people when making last minute preparations."

Elizabeth nodded, already having decided that she would have introduced Charlotte nonetheless. "And if _I_ win?"

"You choose."

"If I win, you have to ask my friend to dance. Twice."

Hastings smiled widely. "So either way, I win."

Elizabeth smiled innocently and replied, "Who says she will accept?"

"I do not believe you are cruel enough to inflict upon me the pain of rejection. No, I'm positive that you are confident she will accept."

Elizabeth sighed and with a teasing tone said, "To be easily seen through is a disgrace indeed. Nevertheless, our objectives are the same, so I am not too displeased. So who will be my next dance partner, Mr. Hastings?"

Hastings replied as if it was the most apparent answer. "Why Mr. Darcy, of course."

Elizabeth laughed loudly at his statement. "It's as if you're purposely trying to lose! Maybe I won't have to introduce you to Charlotte after all."

"You have to hold up your end of the bargain, Miss Bennet. How am I suppose to ask her to dance without a proper introduction?"

"I never said which friend, Mr. Hastings. Surely you do not find me so disagreeable that you believe I only have one friend?"

Mr. Hastings, hearing the last notes of the dance, spoke with an assurance which made Elizabeth suspicious. "We'll just have to see who wins."

Sure enough, they had barely made their way to the edge of the dancing area when Elizabeth was instantly addressed by Mr. Darcy for the application of her hand for the second set.

Elizabeth accepted out of shock, while Hastings stood next to her with a smug smile plastered across his countenance. Mr. Darcy walked away to join Bingley, rejoicing in his success.

"I informed you thusly. Now I believe you have an introduction to make."

Elizabeth silently led Hastings to where Charlotte was standing with Mary and introduced them. Hastings asked Charlotte for her hand in the second set, which Charlotte accepted.

The dancing recommenced and Hastings and Darcy led their respective partners to the dancing area. Hastings chatted amicably with Charlotte while Darcy attempted to start a conversation with Elizabeth.

_How do you woo a woman? I've never had to flirt before... I should talk about my large estate or my ten thousand a year. No! I have to be charismatic, not a braggart. Hastings and Bingley would talk about...? Bloody hell! Why do people bother with small talk at all? Completely useless._

Darcy was startled out of his thoughts when Elizabeth started speaking.

"We must have some conversation, Mr. Darcy. It would look odd to be entirely silent for half an hour together."

"I noticed Wickham is not here, despite the invitation being extended to all of the militia." Mr. Darcy cringed as he brought up that horrid man (until this day he did not know why he mentioned him), but was satisfied when Elizabeth replied with a teasing note.

"That man must have more intelligence than I gave him credit for."

"Personally, I think he might be a little wary of someone here," Darcy said while lifting up his eyebrows and tilting his head in her direction.

Elizabeth pointed to herself. "You can't be implying that _I_ would somehow make him uncomfortable!" She sniffed daintily as if she was offended. "I have been nothing if not civil to that man."

A smiled graced Darcy's features and Elizabeth gasped. He really was quite handsome... and he looked much younger when he wasn't scowling.

"Were you civil before or _after_ you assaulted him?"

"Assault is a rather strong word. I would like to think it was an accident."

"You _accidentally_ punched him?"

"No, of course not. He fell... on my fist."

Darcy laughed loudly at her response, pleased by her humorous comment. Several people turned in the room to stare at the usually taciturn man, several mouths open in shock. It was satisfying to Elizabeth to have the ability to make this reserved man express his amusement publicly. Elizabeth had to resist the urge to giggle like Lydia; Mr. Darcy was too attractive for his own good. Her eyes subconsciously examined him as they continued the dance in an amiable silence. The green cloth of his tailcoat was straining to cover the broad width of his shoulders, and he moved with a grace that was extraordinary considering his height and muscular build. Elizabeth sighed._ It's a pity that Mr. Darcy was so mercurial. It was as if he was too bored for one personality; he was taciturn, then teasing. One moment he was happy in her company, then he would adopt that proud expression which made her cringe. He was an affectionate brother, but aloof to even his closest friends. The one thing that was constant about him was the numerous mood changes. The irony._

Darcy remained quiet as Elizabeth's thoughts consumed her. He stilled when her gaze started traveling up his body, and he was disappointed to note that there was more confusion than desire in her expression. _Should I stand still? That might alert the other dancers... What do I do?!_

Elizabeth was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed Darcy's posture had suddenly become very rigid. She tore her eyes away from him, blushing profusely, and looked around the room, hoping for any distraction. She noticed Charlotte smiling at some remarks that Mr. Hastings made, and he also looked captivated by his partner. Elizabeth smiled in satisfaction. It was about time Charlotte had a suitor who could recognize her worth.

Darcy frowned as Elizabeth smiled at the Hastings, his hands clenching by his side in anger. Darcy struggled to keep his jealousy in place. He had never wanted for anything in life, and had therefore never envied anybody. It was a strange, new feeling, wanting what another had (or at least what he perceived another had). Darcy took a deep breath, and cleared his throat, efficiently drawing Elizabeth's attention away from Charlotte and Hastings. Darcy was then at a loss of what to say, now that she looked at him with a degree of expectation. Luckily the dance ended, and Darcy was saved.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry the updates are so short, but I'm preparing for 4 exams for next week. So wish me luck!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day everybody! Sorry there's not much Elizabeth and Darcy interaction, but I felt obligated to tell Charlotte's side of the story. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

* * *

Previously: Elizabeth and Darcy dance together at the Haye Park ball.

* * *

"It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love."

-Meg, from Disney's Hercules

* * *

Both Hastings and Darcy escorted their partners to the area where Miss Hastings and Miss Bingley were talking, just in time to hear the end of their conversation.

Miss Bingley sneered at Elizabeth as she walked towards them, then turned to Claire and said, "It is just so refreshing to meet an _accomplished_ woman in this neighborhood."

Miss Hastings, who obviously was not enjoying her conversation with this arrogant woman, mumbled under her breath as the group approached. "Yes, I wonder what that must feel like."

Caroline bristled at the implication that she was not accomplished, but refrained from making a cutting remark as Mr. Darcy had joined their group by that time. Miss Hastings smiled at them, grateful for relief from the inane conversation they were having about lace.

"Brother!" Claire exclaimed with barely concealed desperation. "I believe you owe the hostess a dance. Miss Bingley, it was wonderful talking to you." With that Claire nodded at the rest of the group before firmly guiding her brother away.

"What was that about, Claire?" Hastings asked in an exasperated tone.

"Miss Bingley! I couldn't stand her for one more second. 'Oh Miss Hastings, this is such a lovely estate! Oh Miss Hastings, you were so generous to invite all of these peasants. Oh Miss Hastings, you drink wine so elegantly!' I swear if she said one more word I was going to have her thrown out!" By the end of this little speech Claire had worked herself into a fit until her face was red.

"What happened to my sweet little sister?" Hastings asked with mock concern.

"Miss Bingley suffocated her with all of her simpering. Come along, the next set is about to start."

Back at the group, Miss Bingley had attached herself to Mr. Darcy with alarming strength, and Elizabeth had to hide her giggles when Darcy tried to subtlety remove his arm from her grasp. Caroline smiled coyly and dropped dozens of hints about dancing, getting louder as Darcy continued to ignore her. After a couple minutes of this, the conversation stopped being amusing and Elizabeth started to get irritated. She turned to Charlotte and suggested they take a turn about the room, disregarding Darcy's eyes, which were begging her not to leave him alone with Caroline. Charlotte assented and they left poor Darcy behind.

Elizabeth looked around before not- so- gently pulling Charlotte onto the quiet balcony.

"Lizzy!"

"Don't Lizzy- me, Charlotte! I saw you flirting with Mr. Hastings."

Charlotte opened her mouth to protest but could find no words.

"A-ha!" Elizabeth quietly squealed and Charlotte opened her mouth in shock. Elizabeth Bennet did not squeal! Only Kitty and Lydia (and to be perfectly honest, Maria sometimes) did that, but never Lizzy.

"I knew it, Charlotte! He was simply enchanted. He couldn't keep his eyes off you when we were dancing. Obviously he has good taste if he prefers you to anybody else." Lizzy continued on this note while Charlotte indulgently listened.

"Lizzy, I think you are drawing a rather large conclusion from simply a dance."

"Oh Charlotte," Lizzy said as if she was speaking to a child. "Why can't you see what is right in front of you? Tell me what happened during the dance."

Charlotte paused to think back, remembering the conversation with a blush on her face.

_"So Miss Lucas, do you generally enjoy dancing? Or did you just consent to dancing with me out of pity?" Hastings said with a fake frown._

_"I enjoy dancing to an extent. While I'm dancing it is very pleasurable, but in the morning I find that the pleasure is not worth the pain of sore feet. Exertion should always be proportionate to our __abilities, and any excess is unnecessary."_

_"I disagree with your assessment, Miss Lucas."_

_"Is that so, Mr. Hastings?"_

_"Yes, it is so. I would gladly suffer days, nay weeks of sore feet if it meant I was able to dance with a creature such as yourself. Exertion should not always be limited by our abilities. I believe you are just too sensible for your own good. I will change that soon, I assure you."_

_Hastings said all this with a twinkle in his eye, and Charlotte blushed when he complimented her and implied that they would be spending more time together._

_"Of course, as Elizabeth's friend, I would be in your company often." Charlotte realized this was very forward of her, but she couldn't stand the idea of Elizabeth's suitor flirting with her (at least that's what she told herself was the reason for her curiosity). _

_Hastings looked confused for a brief moment before understanding overcame him. His eyes became comically wide as he responded. "No, no, that's not- what I meant- uhm... That is, what I mean to say is I believe a certain gentleman might be soon claiming all of Miss Elizabeth's time." With that statement Hastings inclined his head towards where Elizabeth was dancing with Darcy._

_It was Charlotte's turn to be shocked. _

_Hastings looked sheepish (after all, he had just told a very brief acquaintance a big secret) and offered his reasoning for this confidence. "I wouldn't want any misunderstanding." In his head he added the "between us."_

_"Now let us discuss something that is nearer in the future, such as your impending disregard for practicality as you realize that jokes are more fun than being sensible. Watch and learn."_

_Here they parted for the couples that walked in between them as part of the dance. Hastings cleared his throat, and as Bingley and Jane walked near them, he let out a loud squawk. Jane, serene as ever, looked around momentarily before returning her attention to the dance. Bingley, on the other hand, jumped several inches in the air and scanned the ballroom as if he was expecting a bird to appear, not realizing that he had clamped a hand on Jane's arm out of fright. Bingley then noticed this and lowered his hand as his face turned a disturbingly dark shade of red._

_Charlotte covered her mouth in an attempt to control her laughter while Hastings looked straight ahead with an indifferent expression. The next couple walked by and Hastings repeated the sound. The poor couple looked around in confusion and Charlotte had to again school her expression._

Charlotte was pulled out of the memory when her and Elizabeth heard a crash from inside. In his haste to escape Miss Bingley, Darcy had accidentally bumped into a servant, scattering the tray full of food across the ground. The accident happened near the doors that led to the balcony, and as the people turned towards the sound Charlotte and Elizabeth backed farther into the shadows to escape attention. For a moment, Elizabeth disregarded all of the new things she had learned about Mr. Darcy and held her breath, waiting for the scolding that the servant was sure to receive at the hands of this proud man. The poor woman looked terrified at the thought of offending her master's guest, especially one so formidable. The servant attempted an explanation, but all that came out was "Sir, I..." and she looked helplessly back and forth between the rest of the room and Darcy. Darcy was in the middle of an apologizing when Caroline interrupted.

Miss Bingley, who had of course been near the scene as she had been following Darcy across the room, took it upon herself to discipline the erroeneous servant, and did so without further delay. The fervor of her censure concerning the stupidity and clumsiness of the poor woman was surprising to everybody, even her family, as Bingley stood in shock at the statements pouring forth from his sister. After a minute or so of this, Darcy finally had had enough.

"Miss Bingley!" he said with force. "You are **not** the mistress of this estate, and as such, have absolutely no role in the discipline of the help. I was the one at fault here, and I suggest you cease your reprimands before you insult Hastings."

Miss Bingley, as well as the rest of the room, stood in astonishment. By this time, the food had been cleared off the floor and the servant had fled from the room in fear. Miss Bingley quietly said, "Excuse my interference; it was kindly meant," then walked off. Elizabeth was amazed at Miss Bingley's audacity, and more importantly, Darcy's defense of a person he probably considered beneath him. The rest of the room turned its attention back to the dance, and Charlotte and Elizabeth returned to their conversation.

"Charlotte, do you fancy Mr. Hastings?" Elizabeth asked with no little curiosity.

Charlotte, being the sensible woman that she was, gathered her thoughts before she answered. In truth, Charlotte considered herself very much in danger of falling love with Mr. Hastings. _That is simply ridiculous!_ Charlotte admonished herself. _I have only had one dance with him and the idea of being in love already is preposterous. _Charlotte remembered the dance. He had complimented her, made her laugh, and she enjoyed the expression of his eyes and his sense of humor. She had never considered herself a romantic, but she had also never felt this way about a man before. Every since turning three and twenty, Charlotte had vowed that if _any_ man with a comfortable income had offered her a proposal, she would accept him. Now... well now she didn't know what she would do. The half hour of the dance had ruined her forever. Now she couldn't imagine spending her life married to a man who didn't have all of these qualities. She wanted someone who made her laugh, someone who could look past her appearance, someone who made her feel... alive.

Elizabeth watched as Charlotte contemplated her question. At first, Charlotte had a silly grin on her face. As seconds went by, Charlotte became saddened.

"Charlotte, whatever is the matter?"

"I do fancy him, Lizzy... In fact, I may be in love."

"Love? Charlotte, that's really soon."

"I know Lizzy! I know it is nonsensical, but I can't help it! I've always considered myself practical, not romantic at all. But now..."

Elizabeth's confusion was evident. "Charlotte, why are you so sad then?"

Charlotte looked at Elizabeth as if _she_ was being nonsensical. "Lizzy, I have absolutely nothing to offer. Even my mother admits that I'm plain compared to Jane."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes in exasperation. "**Everybody** is plain compared to Jane, Charlotte."

"I'm poor."

"You have a reasonable dowry."

"He's so charismatic and charming."

Elizabeth had enough of Charlotte admitting what she thought was inadequacies. "Charlotte, stop it. There's a reason I love being your friend. You're loyal, intelligent, and amazing in general. Mr. Hastings is a smart man, and he's obviously smitten-"

"Ladies, there you are."

Elizabeth stopped mid-sentence as the man himself opened the door to the balcony.

After receiving no response, Hastings continued. "Miss Elizabeth, your mother was searching for you."

"Thank you, Mr. Hastings." With that Hastings returned to the ballroom and Elizabeth and Charlotte started walking towards the door.

"Remember what I said, Charlotte. Don't let your lack of confidence interfere with your happiness."

Charlotte nodded and they exited the balcony.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Please excuse any inaccuracies concerning the ball.**

* * *

Previously: Charlotte and Elizabeth talk about how Charlotte is falling in love with Mr. Hastings.

* * *

"All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them."

-Walt Disney

* * *

Elizabeth left Charlotte to find her mother before Charlotte could interrogate her about Mr. Darcy. Charlotte looked around to find her own family, but was intercepted by Mr. Hastings.

"Miss Lucas, may I beseech you for assistance in a matter of the utmost importance?" Hastings asked with a mocking air.

"Sir?"

"I need help with the seating cards."

Hastings then gently grabbed Charlotte's arm and guided her to the dining room, making sure that there was a servant in there for propriety's sake before closing the door partway.

"No need to leave Betsy. You can just continue with what you were doing."

Charlotte stood by the table, confused at his request.

By the way of an explanation, Mr. Hastings said, "Claire was adamant about planning everything by herself, and therefore did not allow my input. I need your help with Miss Elizabeth and Darcy. But first, let's change some of these seats."

Hastings picked up the card with "Miss Caroline Bingley" on it and moved it from its original place by his right and to the opposite end of the table next to Claire and mumbled under his breath, "Ha. That's what you get Claire. Now who's the one who can't plan a ball?" He then replaced Caroline's empty seat with Charlotte's card. Charlotte was surprised (to say the least) as that spot was usually reserved for the woman of the highest ranking, but did not question him. Darcy was already seated to Hastings's left, but he replaced the card on the other side of Darcy with Elizabeth's. After this was done, Hastings turned to Charlotte to explain the mission.

"Before I begin to explain what we are going to do at supper, I need to explain Darcy's aunt. She's... eccentric? No, that doesn't quite cover it. She's mad, deranged, controlling- but I'm getting off point. She's had this delusion that Darcy will one day marry his cousin, Miss Anne de Bourgh, and unite the great estates. Where she got this fantasy, no one knows. It is especially perplexing because Miss de Bourgh was simply _terrified_ of Darcy until they were ten, and to be perfectly honest, I think she's still intimidated though they're good friends. All you need to know is that there is absolutely no chance that they will marry. _Anyways,_ tonight I will bring up the subject and tease Darcy about it. At that point, I will need you to take note of Elizabeth's reaction. You can analyze her reaction for me because you are more familiar with her than I. I will then confer with Miss Darcy and we will proceed from there. Understand?"

Charlotte stood there staring at Hastings. _What in the bloody hell was he talking about?_

"And this is a means to what end exactly?"

"The end would be where Darcy and Miss Elizabeth end up happily married and are so grateful for my interference that they name their firstborn after me and shower me with gratitude," Hastings replied with a smile on his face. "You will help me, won't you?"

"Of course. I suspected some partiality on Mr. Darcy's side but Elizabeth can be... stubborn, especially if her mind is already made up."

"Just go with the plan. We'll see what happens."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the ballroom:**

"Miss Bennet, will you accompany me to the balcony? I find myself craving fresh air."

Mr. Bingley smiled warmly at Jane before offering his arm, successfully repressing his anxiety as he looked at his angel. Jane shyly smiled back and took his arm. Once outside Bingley fidgeted with his fingers and glanced periodically up at Jane, who only waited expectantly for what he had to say.

"Miss Bennet, willyoumarryme?"

"Excuse me? I did not quite catch what you said."

Bingley took a deep breath and pronounced each word carefully.

"I said, will you marry me? I will, of course, ask for your father's permission, preferably tomorrow morning, but I wanted to know your thoughts first. Of course you're going to refuse. I'm so stupid for thinking that you could possibly return my feelings I just-"

"Yes."

Bingley's jaw snapped shut as he heard her consent. "Yes... you said yes."

Jane smiled widely and a tear ran haphazardly down her cheek. "I will happily marry you."

* * *

Elizabeth looked around as she down at supper. At the other end of the table Claire looked positively furious as Caroline sat next to her, and Elizabeth felt pity for the poor girl. Charles sat across from his sister and next to Jane, and Elizabeth was curious at Jane's odd behavior. She was laughing at something Bingley had said and even after her laugh subsided there was still this ridiculously huge grin on her face. Elizabeth made a mental note to question her later, then turned her attention to Darcy, who began a conversation about the latest book he had read. Elizabeth could no longer say she hated the man. No, hate had long ago disappeared and was replaced with a sense of affection. She anticipated their debates with pleasure, and even though he wasn't very consistent in his moods Elizabeth was still impressed. Darcy was well read and could describe the places he had traveled to with accuracy. He was intelligent and handsome, and Elizabeth felt herself growing warmer towards him.

Elizabeth and Darcy were chatting amicably at supper while Hastings and Charlotte observed their behavior. Hastings sensed a lull in the conversation and went in for the kill.

"So, Darcy, how is your fiance?"

Darcy choked on the water he had been drinking and started coughing while staring murderously at Hastings. Charlotte looked through her eyelashes at Elizabeth, who paled and looked saddened at Hastings's question. Charlotte had to suppress her shock at Elizabeth's reaction._ It seems as if Elizabeth has been holding out on me..._

Darcy cleared his throat and in a tight voice asked, "Who?" before kicking Hastings underneath the table. Hastings cried out in pain and tried to hide it by coughing, which caused Darcy to smile. Darcy had wrongly assumed that Hastings was attempting to sabotage his blossoming relationship with Elizabeth and had to struggle to keep his composure.

"You know who Darcy! You cousin Miss de Bourgh of course. Does your -ahem-_ lovely_ Aunt still cling to her fantasy of your impending engagement?"

Darcy sighed in relief that Hastings was simply teasing him again. Elizabeth's shoulders sagged as the tension left her body as she processed the word "fantasy" and Darcy's obvious discomfort at Hastings's implication. Elizabeth was still examining her feelings about Darcy, but couldn't stand the thought that he was promised to another. She noticed Charlotte scrutinizing her, and quickly adopted an indifferent expression, not prepared for the questions her friend was sure to ask.

"James, your attempt at humor is disappointing."

"Well_ I_ thought it was funny."

"The idea of me marrying my cousin?"

"No, the expression on your face when I mentioned it in front of Eli- all these people," James replied hastily, relieved that he didn't finish saying Elizabeth's name. Hastings changed the subject, and the rest of the night passed too quickly for the couples.

* * *

Elizabeth yawned and crawled into her bed, feeling content until she heard a knock at her door. Jane let herself in before Elizabeth could respond and jumped on the bed.

"Lizzy! How can you be sleeping? Oh, why isn't everybody as happy as I?"

Elizabeth immediately sat up.

"Jane, what happened at the ball?"

Jane blushed and responded quietly, "Mr. Bingley- Charles- proposed."

Elizabeth embraced her sister and whispered, "I'm so happy for you."

"Oh Lizzy if there were such a man for you."

Elizabeth's mind involuntarily thought of Mr. Darcy, and with that image came the thought of the impossibility that a man of his rank could ever propose to her.

"Maybe Mr. Collins has a cousin."

Elizabeth yawned again, and Jane left her to sleep. Unfortunately for Elizabeth, her dreams were constantly interrupted by a pair of intense blue eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Previously: Bingley proposes to Jane and Hastings teases Darcy about his "engagement" to Anne.

* * *

"A dream is a wish your heart makes,

when you're fast asleep...

if you keep on believing,

the dream that you wish will come true."

-from Disney's Cinderella

* * *

Elizabeth woke to the sound of a bird twittering in the distance, a smile etched on her face as a result of the wonderful dream she had been having. Elizabeth struggled to remember her dream, reaching into her subconscious for the source of her happiness. Once she remembered she sat up in her bed in alarm. She had been marrying Mr. Darcy? Elizabeth recalled the images with a surprising sense of contentment. Her father escorting her to the altar, Darcy's grin as he slipped the ring on her finger. Elizabeth shook her head to rid her mind of the dream, contributing it to a long night and to the fact that she had been thinking about Jane's recent engagement before she fell asleep. She dressed herself and made her way downstairs.

Imagine Elizabeth's shock when she noted that her entire family was already seated to breakfast. This was quite unusual as Elizabeth was usually the first to rise, and did not go unnoticed by the rest of her family. Luckily, before anyone could question her, Mrs. Hill announced a caller and Bingley appeared and requested a private audience with Mr. Bennet. Her father led the anxious young man into his study, leaving behind the room full of women voicing their opinions as to the reason of his visit.

Mrs. Bennet was exclaiming with joy about how successful her beautiful Jane was in securing the wealthy and charming Mr. Bingley and how it was just a matter of time before all of her other daughters were equally successful. Mary sat quietly with her suitor, who, when she was momentarily distracted, quickly snuck out of the room and made his way to the study behind Bingley. Lydia was complaining that she was not going to be the first one married, while Kitty was busy congratulating Jane. Elizabeth sat with her own thoughts, feeling a small amount of jealousy. Elizabeth was ecstatic for her lovely sister, but couldn't help but feel envy. Jane was going to marry the man she was in love with, and Elizabeth's dream about marrying Mr. Darcy was going to remain just that. A dream. Nevertheless, Elizabeth smiled at her sister as she turned towards her.

"Lizzy, after Charles proposed last night we talked about having supper at his house around Christmastime so he could meet my aunt and uncle. Does that not sound fantastic?"

Elizabeth nodded. "That sounds wonderful, Jane. We can see how he reacts to children."

Jane blushed at Elizabeth's reference to her future children, but was stopped from replying when the men entered the room.

Mr. Bennet spoke in a rather bored tone, hiding his amusement as he announced to his wife that she was soon to have two daughters married. Mrs. Bennet reacted as expected, but Mr. Collins defied expectations when he remained silent as he made his way towards his fiance. Mary blushed prettily as he sat beside her, and they smiled shyly at one another. It seemed as if Mary _had _been able to correct Mr. Collins's overbearing manners. Mr. Bennet frowned, disappointed that he wasn't going to be amused by the various lectures on morals that he was sure Collins was going to deliver, but was satisfied on this account as he wife continued to convey her utter delight at the prospect of her daughters' marriages. The day passed pleasantly as the family celebrated their good fortune.

* * *

On Monday evening the Gardiners arrived at Longbourn, bringing their four children with them to celebrate Christmas. Elizabeth and Jane spent that night pleasantly chatting with their favorite aunt, and the next morning the Bennets and the Gardiners set off for Netherfield. Bingley, desperate to impress his fiance's relatives, had decorated the estate until it was barely recognizable, and the effect was breathtaking. Caroline, to everyone's (except Jane's) utter delight, had claimed she was sick to escape from spending the day with the Bennets and their awful family. Hastings had managed to finagle an invitation from Bingley and now he and Claire were arguing over a present she had given him in the sitting room. Darcy had tired of their squabbling and he and Georgiana had joined Bingley, who was currently pacing near the front.

"These are socks, Claire. Socks!"

"I bet you would love socks if Miss Lucas gave you them for Christmas!"

Claire laughed her brother, who was currently sputtering out a lame response and blushing furiously.

"Be quiet Claire, I hear the Bennets!"

Sure enough, Mrs. Bennet's voice rang clearly throughout the house as a servant let them in. Introductions were made and Bingley led them to the sitting room. The Gardiners then subtlety interrogated the new addition to their family and let their children roam about the room to find their own amusement. To Mr. Bingley's credit, he answered their questions gracefully, despite the fact that he was distracted by the vision that was Jane Bennet. Cassandra and Amelia were instantly enamored with Georgiana, whose sweet temperament usually endeared her to children. Darcy sat on one side of Georgiana while Elizabeth sat on her other side, keeping an eye on the two youngest boys playing with their toys in the corner. Darcy watched as Georgiana braided Cassandra's hair, thanking the Lord that Caroline had invited her to Netherfield. Becoming friends with Elizabeth had done much to restore her spirits, which became evident when Georgiana finally gathered enough courage to ask her older brother a question.

Georgiana smiled sweetly and turning to Darcy, asked, "Fitzwilliam, do you know what I would love to have for Christmas next year?"

Fitzwilliam replied with, "You know I could never deny you anything, Georgiana. What would you like?"

Georgiana grinned mischievously before answering. "A niece or a nephew whom I could spoil rotten."

Darcy accidentally looked at Elizabeth as Georgiana answered and made eye contact with her, which led to both of them turning their heads away simultaneously. Georgiana then questioned Amelia and Cassandra on the subject.

"He could find a wife if he wanted to, right girls? Isn't Mr. Darcy handsome?"

Both of the girls nodded in agreement, happy to assist (but to be fair, they would have agreed with anything that Georgiana said at this point). Darcy blushed and excused himself, claiming that it was torture to keep the boys in on a beautiful day. The boys happily followed Darcy outside, and Hastings followed to escape Claire's knowing look.

Elizabeth sat with Georgiana for a while, but curiosity overcame her and she meandered to the window to spy on Darcy and the boys. Henry and Alexander each had short branches in their hands, using them as makeshift swords. Darcy was on his knees and also had one in his hand and was battling the boys with a mock terror. Henry hit Darcy in the chest and Darcy dramatically collapsed to the ground, clutching his heart and groaning. The boys giggled and then became silent as they realized Darcy had yet to move. Henry moved to nudge Darcy with his boot and Darcy jumped up, grabbing both the boys and dragging them down with him. Hastings stood by, looking up at the sky and daydreaming (Elizabeth rightfully assumed it was about Charlotte). Elizabeth jumped as she heard a voice near her, only then realizing how absorbed she had been watching the scene before her. Georgiana's expression was wistful as she looked at her brother.

"Isn't Fitzwilliam great with children? He's had a lot of practice. He practically raised me."

Elizabeth laid a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Why don't we go outside? Henry and Alexander always managed to raise my spirits."

Georgiana assented and they headed outside at the same time that Hastings suggested he and Darcy rejoin the party. Darcy, Hastings, and the boys started walking towards the house as Georgiana and Elizabeth opened the door. They waited for the men, both who saw the mistletoe hanging above Elizabeth's head at the same time. Darcy subtlety started nudging Hastings to the side so that he wouldn't be the one standing in front of Elizabeth. Everybody looked up at the ball of mistletoe at the same time and Elizabeth blushed and tried to step back. She would have succeeded if not for Georgiana's interference.

"Lizzy, you can't refuse a kiss under mistletoe. It's bad luck!"

Hastings nodded in agreement, not-so-delicately pushing Darcy forward. Elizabeth turned and offered her cheek to him, but this was unsatisfactory to the gentleman who had literally dreamed about kissing this woman multiple times. Thoughts of propriety fled his mind as he reached up and gently turned her face towards him, grazing her bottom lip with his thumb. Elizabeth had to remind herself to breathe, but that thought flew out of her mind as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. After a few seconds Darcy pulled back, still oblivious to Hastings and Georgiana, who were currently doing victory dances. Elizabeth fought off the grin that threatening to erupt on her face, and Darcy was pulled out of his rather wanton thoughts when Henry and Alexander began sword fighting again. The group turned and walked back towards the sitting room, where Elizabeth and Georgiana continued playing with the girls.

"Have you thought about my invitation to Pemberley yet, Elizabeth?" Georgiana looked pleadingly at Elizabeth, and seeing that she was about to refuse, continued in a voice that always worked on her brother. "My companion, Mrs. Annesley, is still visiting her sister so I won't have _anyone_ to talk to."

Elizabeth looked disappointed for a second before she adopted an indifferent facade. "Will your brother not be there?"

Georgiana arched an eyebrow in an uncanny impression of Elizabeth. "Would it matter if he was or not?"

Elizabeth spoke as nonchalantly as possible. "Of course not. As long as you have his permission."

"Good. Then we leave in two weeks."


	15. Chapter 15

Previously: Darcy kisses Elizabeth under the mistletoe.

* * *

"The earth has music for those who listen."  
― George Santayana

* * *

Darcy had trouble sleeping that night. Elizabeth would be visiting Pemberley tomorrow, and though he was sure she would approve, he wanted her to love it as much as he did. Darcy wanted her to feel at home, like she couldn't possibly think of living anywhere else. After all, she still could choose Mr. Hastings.

This thought, out of all the ones running through his chaotic mind, was the one that bothered him most. Hastings was charismatic, wealthy, intelligent. In addition Hastings had never insulted Elizabeth, unlike himself, _and_ her family liked Mr. Hastings more. It wasn't as if Darcy had nothing to offer. He was from a prestigious family (though untitled), he wasn't awful looking (or so he had been told), and he had a very beautiful estate. Unfortunately, Mr. Hastings also had all these qualities. But Darcy was not one to give up easily, and he would be damned if he lost Elizabeth to a man that had no romantic feelings towards her whatsoever.

Darcy stormed out of his bedchambers, intent on doing something productive if he was not going to sleep. He made his way down to the library and picked up the book that he was reading earlier. Darcy looked around before sprawling out on the settee. Eventually his lack of sleep overcame him and he dozed off, letting the book fall to the ground and his mind wander to more pleasant images than those of Hastings and Elizabeth together.

* * *

Caroline sighed in exasperation. Things were not going as planned. That _chit_ was going to visit Pemberley! Caroline had been dropping hint after hint to try to get an invitation for years now, but Elizabeth got one as soon as Georgiana came to Netherfield. It was hard to understand how Eliza had wormed her way into the Darcys' lives so efficiently when Caroline had been trying to seduce Darcy for years. Simply baffling! But Caroline refused to let Elizabeth destroy all she had been working towards. She knew Darcy's weakness. It was stronger than his infatuation for Elizabeth, stronger than his apparent indifference towards herself, and stronger than any other disadvantages of their union. His honor. She was going to use this as a last resort, but desperate times called for desperate measures. With this in mind, Caroline donned her robe and made her way downstairs, hoping that Darcy was as consistent in his sleeping patterns as he had been over the past few weeks. Every night he would fall asleep in the study or the library, a book in his hand. Sure enough, there he was.

Darcy was woken up when he felt an arm snake around his waist. Darcy tensed, then rolled his eyes as he recognized Caroline's hand. _I didn't think she'd ever stoop to this._ Darcy was ready to sit up and thoroughly discourage any notion Caroline had of them ever getting married when he suddenly thought of a better idea. Darcy kept still until he could feel Caroline's breathing slow as she feel into a deep slumber. Darcy then carefully pried her hand off and went in search of Mr. Hurst.

At this moment Darcy was very glad that Mr. Hurst was predictable. He was, as usual, passed out on a chair near the fire in the sitting room on the west wing of the first floor. It was like clockwork. Darcy was a little surprised that he had managed to drink that much in such a little time, especially because he had seemed relatively sober when him and his wife arrived that evening. They had been visiting his sister, whose catty behavior had caused Mrs. Hurst to be a little more receptive to the idea of having Jane as a sister than she would have been beforehand. Darcy dragged Hurst down the hallway until he reached the library, depositing him carefully on the settee next to Caroline. He had trouble fitting both of them on there (Hurst is not a small man) and was thankful that Caroline was a heavy sleeper. Darcy stood back to admire his work. Caroline had thrown her arm around Hurst's waist, and Hurst was snoring loudly.

Darcy turned to walk out of the room, but felt the slightest twinge of guilt at the thought that a servant could discover them in the morning and start spreading rumors. Caroline was manipulative and calculating, but she would never have a love affair with her sister's husband. And despite Hurst's obvious disregard for anything except cards and scotch, he did love Louisa. Darcy couldn't risk anyone else discovering them, but didn't want them to know that he was the one behind this. And maybe it was Hastings's influence, but he didn't want to miss the look on their faces when they woke up next to each other. He hid behind a bookcase and made sure their faces were within his sight before dropping a large book on the floor.

Caroline opened her eyes at the sound, smiling at the thought that she had been discovered with Darcy before she realized that his taut body had grown overnight. Darcy had to stifle his laughter at Caroline's expression as she recognized her brother-in-law. Her eyes were wide with terror and the scream she released would have sent Ares* running for safety. Hurst jumped and fell off the settee at the sound, turning around in confusion. His face fell as he realized that he had been laying next to Caroline. Hurst shook his head and told Caroline to shut up, muttering that there was "no possibility that anything could have happened as there just wasn't enough alcohol in the world."

"Caroline, what is going on?"

Caroline pointed at him, gesturing angrily. "I thought you were Darcy!"

"Darcy?" Hurst's eyes widened as he comprehended her meaning. "You were trying to compromise Darcy?! That's scandalous, even for you."

"But I-"

Hurst cut of her retort quickly. "Let's just forget this happened. We must never speak of this. Ever."

Caroline shuddered as she replied. "Do not worry. I'll bring this secret to my grave."

"Good. Now leave me to sleep off this headache that you always seem to bring about."

Caroline huffed and left the room, leaving a very disgruntled Hurst behind. Darcy waited patiently as Hurst fell asleep again then quietly walked back to his room, smiling to himself at his devious prank.

* * *

**The Next Morning: **

Darcy had difficulty staying awake during the carriage ride as the rocking motion was slowly testing his determination. He had planned on engaging Elizabeth in a conversation. He would say something intelligent, she would make a witty reply, and Georgiana could pretend to be asleep. Instead Darcy succumbed to his body's demands and he fell asleep right across from the woman he planned on wooing.

If Darcy could have read Elizabeth's thoughts at that moment, he would have been joyous at the fact that she was currently admiring how Darcy's face softened when he slept. Elizabeth eyed Georgiana dozing peacefully next to her brother and momentarily indulged the thought of feeling Darcy's hair (just to see if it was as soft as it looked, of course).

The trip passed quickly as the roads were in good condition and the party made it to Pemberley just before nightfall the next day. Elizabeth gasped as she looked at the grounds. The sun set cast the entire estate in an ethereal glow, and Elizabeth pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Darcy came up beside her. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Stunning."

Georgiana shouted from the front steps. "You haven't actually looked at the house yet, Lizzy!"

Elizabeth turned around and stifled her shock. The large, stone building fit perfectly in the surrounding countryside, and Elizabeth had never seen a place where nature had enhanced a home's beauty so much.

_I could become accustomed to living here_, Elizabeth thought, blushing after she realized what that implied. Georgiana walked up to her, accompanied by a genteel looking woman.

"Lizzy, this is my companion, Mrs. Annesley."

Elizabeth grabbed Georgiana's arm, pulling her away from a confused Mrs. Annesley. "Excuse us."

"Georgie! You told me that your companion would be absent. Why did you lie to me?"

Georgiana gave her an innocent look before explaining. "I apologize Lizzy, I must have been mistaken. Well now you won't have to spend so much time with me. I'm sure Fitzwilliam can entertain you for your stay," Georgiana said with a meaningful look towards her brother. "Why don't we give you a tour of the house?"

Elizabeth found the inside of Pemberley to be as beautiful as the grounds. Unfortunately all were still tired from their journey, and they retired early.

* * *

*Ares- Greek god of war


	16. Chapter 16

Previously: Caroline tries to compromise Darcy but instead ends up in an awkward situation. Elizabeth travels to Pemberley with Georgiana and Darcy.

* * *

"Oh, can it be,the voices calling me? They get lost and out of time.  
I should've seen it glow, but everybody knows that a broken heart is blind."

- Little Black Submarine, by the Black Keys

* * *

Darcy waited patiently for Elizabeth to come down to the breakfast parlor. And by patiently, we mean he was constantly fidgeting and tapping his leg nervously. There was a reason for Darcy's anxiety. Like everything in his life, his proposal to Elizabeth would be meticulously planned. He was going to show her the prettier parts of the estate and propose to her in one of the spots that she preferred later this week.

Darcy finally heard the sound of footsteps, and knowing that Georgiana was a late sleeper, made the correct assumption that it was Elizabeth. They made small talk as she ate, and after she was finished he stood and offered her his arm.

"Would you like a tour of the grounds? We won't be able to finish in a day, but I'd thought we would start this morning."

Elizabeth assented, they donned the appropriate clothes and started walking. The trail they took weaved through the forest, parallel to a bubbling stream. Elizabeth felt at peace, and Darcy felt calm just walking next to her. After half an hour, they reached a clearing where the stream ended in a pond. The trees, even though they were bare, were beautiful next to the serene pond and Elizabeth could hear birds twittering in the distance.

Darcy spoke first. "It's more beautiful in the spring. Flowers grow along the edge of the pond and the trees stretch overhead. You'll have to see it then."

Elizabeth was at a loss about how to respond, so she just nodded and continued admiring the view. They stayed there for a couple more minutes until Darcy suggested they turn back. By the time they arrived Georgiana had awoken and was practicing playing the pianoforte.

"Brother! Will you sing a duet with me?"

Elizabeth turned to look at Darcy with surprise.

"You sing, Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy stiffened and tried to deflect Georgiana's praise.

"A little, but Georgie is the real musician. I'm sure she could play by herself and-"

"Fitzwilliam!" Georgiana whined and gave her brother the same look that had convinced Elizabeth to come to Pemberley. Darcy nodded and walked to stand beside Georgiana at the pianoforte. Georgiana began a song that they were both obviously familiar with and Elizabeth sat down, giving her full attention to the siblings.

Elizabeth was as pleasantly surprised with Darcy's singing talent as he had been with hers. His deep voice echoed throughout the large room, and Elizabeth had trouble taking her eyes off of him. The song ended too soon and Elizabeth clapped with a little more eagerness than was necessary. Darcy looked uncomfortable but was forced by Georgiana to bow.

Darcy cleared his throat and walked over to Elizabeth while Georgiana stayed at the pianoforte.

Darcy gestured to a chessboard near them. "Could I interest you in a game of chess?"

Elizabeth teasingly replied with, "Only if you're prepared to lose."

They sat down and began. As the game became heated and they started zeroing in on each other's kings, Elizabeth started playing with the simple gold chain around her neck. It was a habit that started when she began learning how to play with her father all those years ago. When she was thinking about her next move she played with her necklace. This, of course, had never distracted her father, but with Darcy this was a different case.

Instead of the game, Darcy started to involuntarily focus on Elizabeth's decolletage, which caused him to lose.

"Ha! I won!"

"That's not fair! I was thoroughly distracted."

"By what?" Elizabeth asked, looking around the room curiously.

"Uhm nothing. Supper is ready."

* * *

The rest of the week passed by too fast for Elizabeth. In the morning, Darcy would escort Elizabeth around the estate, but for some reason never took her back to the pond. This did not bother Elizabeth though, as the rest of the area proved to be quite enough for a nature lover such as herself. Her evenings were spent in Georgiana's company (Darcy usually disappeared for hours at a time).

Georgiana was annoyed that he hadn't proposed yet, but thought that she would give him a little more time before calling in reinforcements. She could always write to Claire.

A letter came for Elizabeth one night, a week after she had arrived at Pemberley. Recognizing Charlotte's handwriting, Elizabeth excused herself and wandered to the gardens to read the missive.

_Lucas Logde_

_January 16th_

_Dearest Lizzy,_

_Oh, why is everyone not as happy as I? I shall warn you, Mrs. Bennet is furious. My mother loves lording it over her that I have "snared" Mr. Hastings but I know that you are not upset, and that is what matters to me. Mrs. Bennet is convinced that I have stolen Mr. Hastings from you, but it is hard to care about other's opinions whilst I am so joyous over my fortune. You were right, Lizzy. Mr. Hastings (or James, as I am allowed to call him by his Christian name now) and I are in love, and he proposed yesterday. I have sent this letter so you could share in my happiness, and also to let you know that my fiance (how I love writing that) is on his way to visit Pemberley. He wanted to tell Darcy in person before traveling to his family's estate to the north. Claire is the best sister-in-law I could ask for, and has already taken Maria under her wing. It's still hard to believe that I could be so lucky as to not have to choose between love and economy. I hope I am not being presumptuous when I'm assume you'll stand with me. Oh how happy am I! I cannot wait till we see each other next. I daresay you will hardly recognize me. I am quite a changed woman. Always smiling and laughing... Greet my fiance for me when you next see him. Oh and James requested that you refrain from telling Mr. Darcy or Miss Darcy, as he wants to tell them himself. _

_ Your good friend,_

_ Charlotte Lucas_

Elizabeth laughed with joy at her friend's news. Charlotte had never been a romantic, and Lizzy was pleasantly surprised that she could fall in love so soon. Elizabeth jumped when she heard a noise near by, and turned to see a hesitant Mr. Darcy.

"I hope that letter contains good news?" Darcy asked while pointing at the letter still in her hand.

"The best news! But I am not allowed to share it yet. Just a warning, I believe Mr. Hastings will visit your home soon. If I may be so bold, what were you doing in the forest again?" Elizabeth asked with no little curiosity.

Darcy had came from the direction of the pond, and was currently sporting grass stains on his knees and dead leaves in his hair. He quickly hid his red hands behind his back and answered with indifference, "I was merely checking on some tenants."

Elizabeth find it hard to believe his excuse, but nonetheless refrained herself from further questioning him.

"Shall we?" Darcy asked and nodded his head towards the house. Elizabeth took his arm and the conversation ended.

Darcy thought over what Elizabeth had mentioned about Hastings and felt a little hurt. _Hastings coming to Pemberley is the best news? _

Jealousy coursed through him again before morphing into sadness. He really had no claim to Elizabeth, so he couldn't exactly lock her in a room until Hastings left like he wanted to.

Hastings arrived that evening, and immediately after asked Elizabeth to walk with him. Elizabeth consented with a bright smile on her face and they disappeared outside, causing Darcy to rush to the window to play spy. What he saw caused his stomach to drop and bile rise to his throat. Elizabeth was still smiling brightly and laughing at something that Hastings had said. There was a familiarity that was there that was absent before. Darcy watched as Hastings asked Elizabeth something, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows in question.

Elizabeth answered by nodding her head eagerly. Darcy breathed slowly and told himself that there were plenty of other questions he could have asked. There was no proof he had asked **_that_** one. If he had had the ability to hear them, he might have felt a little foolish at the conclusion he would draw later.

"Did you receive Charlotte's letter?"

"Yes I did, Mr. Hastings. Pleased would be an understatement. I was ecstatic to hear about your engagement. You know Charlotte is like a sister to me. She deserves a happy marriage."

"I'm glad that you approve," Hastings jokingly replied.

"Miss Elizabeth?" Hastings asked hesitantly. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Has your opinion of Mr. Darcy changed at all? I know your first impression of him was unfavorable."

Elizabeth paused momentarily before nodding. "It has. Everybody close to him holds him in the utmost esteem. Such favorable opinions show that I was wrong in my initial assessment."

And it was true. Mrs. Reynolds constantly praised her master. Georgiana practically idolized her brother, and to have friends such as Mr. Bingley and Mr. Hastings proved that he had a good character.

Supper was an awkward affair. Darcy was constantly looking between Hastings and Elizabeth for clues about what he thought was their secret engagement. Georgiana took no notice of the tension at the table.

After supper Darcy and Hastings retired to the study, and Darcy anxiously waited for the "good news" that Elizabeth had hinted at.

"Darcy, congratulate me."

"On what, James?"

"I'm getting married!"

Hastings expected anything except the reaction Darcy had. As soon as Darcy heard Hastings's exclamation, his face turned an alarming shade of green and he gripped the back of the chair in front of him until his hands turned white.

"Don't you want to know who the lucky lady is?"

"I can surmise the answer."

"Did Miss Elizabeth tell you? I asked her to-"

"Can you please excuse me, James? I'm not feeling well."

Hastings left the room after throwing a concerned look at his friend. Darcy waited until he shut the door before collapsing in a chair and running his hands hastily through his hair. The only woman he had ever loved was marrying his friend. What was he supposed to do now? She deserved happiness, and if being with Hastings was the way she could achieve that happiness, then who was he to stand in her way? Even though Darcy assumed he was doing the right thing, that gaping hole in his chest still hurt like hell. Therefore he turned to a friend that was always there in his time of need and hopefully would dull the ache. Rum.

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't sleep. She kept remembering Mr. Darcy's odd behavior at supper. Why was that man so private? Why couldn't he say what he was thinking? Teasing man!

Elizabeth sighed in exasperation. She wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. She slipped out of her bed, donning a robe and made her way down to the library. She padded down the hallway and heard a noise that sounded as if it was coming from the study. Elizabeth had always been a curious person. Therefore she did not hesitate to poke her head in.

What she saw surprised her. Mr. Darcy was leaning his head on the desk in front of him, his hands clenched around a glass. A strangled sob escaped from his throat and Elizabeth instinctively stepped into the room, causing Darcy to look up. Elizabeth refrained from gasping at his appearance. His eyes were red and his usual impeccable appearance was in disarray. His cravat was undone and his hair was sticking out.

"What do you want?" Darcy bellowed. "Why can't you let me be, siren?"

A very confused Elizabeth turned to leave, but stopped when Darcy questioned her in a very hurt tone. "Wait, why are you leaving me?"

"You asked me to?"

Darcy got up from his chair and stood in front of Elizabeth, stumbling a little bit.

"I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay... forever. Therein lies the problem."

Elizabeth arched her eyebrow, silently asking him for the meaning of his statement, but instead of answering Darcy reached up and played with one of her curls that had escaped her braid, causing Elizabeth's heart to flutter at his proximity.

"I just don't understand what I could have done differently. I thought..." Darcy trailed off as his drunken mind attempted to voice his thoughts, his hurt, the betrayal he felt.

"I thought we could be happy together. The epitome of conjugal felicity. Why did you choose him? Please tell me!"

Elizabeth started becoming angry at this man. Why was he speaking in riddles?

"Please be specific, Mr. Darcy. I honestly have no idea what you are talking about."

"You don't have to pretend I'm still in the dark. Hastings told me!"

Darcy gripped her shoulders tightly and looking down, muttering something about "cutting down those damn trees."

"Mr. Darcy I really don't understand-"

Elizabeth's question was cut short as Darcy's lips touched her. The kiss was so dissimilar to the one they shared under the mistletoe that Elizabeth wondered if it was the same man. Instead of the tenderness of the first kiss, there was a desperation that Darcy unknowingly was conveying. His lips were rough against hers and after a few seconds Darcy deepened the kiss. Elizabeth stopped thinking as she reciprocated. His hands moved to pull her closer, and in return she ran her fingers through his hair. Darcy pulled back as his thoughts caught up with his actions.

"I apologize, Miss Elizabeth. This is very improper considering your engagement."

"Excuse me?"

Darcy looked at her as if she had suffered from some kind of head trauma.

"You're engaged to Mr. Hastings..."

"I am not."

Now it was Darcy's turn to be confused.

"You're not?"

"No. Mr. Hastings recently proposed to Charlotte. I can assure you I am unattached."

Darcy barely processed her words before the statement escaped from him.

"Marry me."

The way he slurred his words reminded Elizabeth that he was in his cups. She coloured at the realization that he had to be tipsy in order to propose to her. She immediately stiffened and withdrew his hands from around her waist.

"You are not in your right mind, sir. Do not worry," Elizabeth said with a tight smile. "I shall not hold you to it in the morning. If you'll excuse me."

"Elizabeth!" Darcy attempted to grab her wrist, but she had already fled the room.

Darcy feel into the same chair he had occupied before and fought the urge to follow her. This was a problem better solved when he was sober.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this update took so long, but if it helps, this is the longest chapter I have yet to write. Please leave a review as they help me decided what direction to take the story.**


	17. Chapter 17

Previously: Darcy mistakenly believes that Hastings and Elizabeth are engaged so he gets drunk and proposes.

* * *

"I think that I shall never see,

A poem lovely as a tree."

"Trees" by Joyce Kilmer

* * *

Elizabeth ran to her room, no longer caring about waking anyone. Once she got to her bedchambers she rushed to her bed, climbing under the sheets and hoping this was just some sick dream. She breathed slowly and tried to analyze her thoughts. Why did Mr. Darcy propose? If he was more open with his feelings, she might have come to the conclusion that he admired her, but as it was Elizabeth could not fathom that idea. Therefore she believed that he only proposed because he had compromised her. And he had only compromised her because he was in his cups. Yes, that made sense.

Now why was she so hurt by Mr. Darcy's proposal? If he had asked at any other time and meant it, would she have said yes? Did she want to marry him? Elizabeth gasped as she realized the truth. She _would_ have said yes. Bloody hell. Sometime in the past couple of weeks she had fallen in love with him. Somehow that arrogant man had wormed and scratched his way into her heart without even knowing it. The revelation was not a pleasant one at the moment because Elizabeth was positive that Fitzwilliam would conveniently forget anything that happened that night. And if he did renew his proposal, it would only be because he felt obligated. She didn't want him to propose for those reasons. She wanted a union based on _mutual_ affection, and she couldn't trust herself to say no a second time.

Would he remember the night's events? Elizabeth felt dread at the thought that she had fallen in love with a man who could only reconcile with the thought of marrying her when he was inebriated. She know she should be sad at this idea, but Elizabeth was not prone to despondency. Therefore it was easier to feel angry at him. How dare he make her love him? Who did he think he was, waltzing in with his handsome features and intelligent conversation?

Elizabeth got up and paced back and forth but stopped soon because she felt overwhelmed. She needed fresh air. Elizabeth donned a morning dress and made her way towards the pond, passing Darcy's valet on her way out of the house. Once there she sat next to a tree, and the babbling sound of the water eventually lulled her to sleep just as the sun was rising over the horizon.

* * *

Hastings opened the door to the study, scanning the room for his missing friend. He was about to leave when he noticed the container of rum on the desk. He walked over to where Darcy laid behind the desk, curled up into a ball and asleep.

"Darcy? Are you alive?"

Darcy sat up when he felt somebody nudging his head.

"Hastings? Why the devil are you doing bothering me?"

Hastings looked to the glass in Darcy's hand and the circles under his eyes. "Higgins was alarmed when he couldn't find you this morning. What's the matter with you?"

Darcy ignored his question and instead pulled himself up to sit in his chair.

"Oh and Higgins asked me to inform you that he saw Miss Elizabeth leaving a couple of minutes ago. He was concerned because it's still dark outside, but he didn't think it was his place to stop her."

Hastings had known Darcy for many years, but could honestly say he had never seen him move faster than he had in that moment. Darcy stood up and rushed out of the room, ignoring the pounding in his head. He pushed past Hastings and managed not to trip in the process. Darcy ran towards the pond, telling himself that there were hundreds of other places she could have gone to. It didn't have to necessarily be that one. If she saw his message would she be confused? Flattered? Enraged? He had to be there.

Darcy burst into the clearing, breathing heavily from the running. He smiled with relief when he did not spot Elizabeth. He could explain later, maybe after he bathed (he still reeked of alcohol and sweat). The relief was short-lived though, as he heard a movement near him. Elizabeth had woken from her nap when she heard footsteps next to her. Her body tensed as she recognized Darcy. She mentally prepared herself for the upcoming conversation, telling herself that she refused to marry him if he didn't love her.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said coldly as he turned to look at her.

"Elizabeth, I can explain what happened last night."

"There is no need. You can rest easy. We can forget it ever happened."

"So you still refuse me?" Darcy asked with anger and hurt evident in his voice. "Might I ask why?"

"I do not see why we should marry. My reputation is not ruined and I can be assured of your... discretion in the matter."

Darcy moved slowly towards her, trying to refrain himself from pushing her up against the tree and kissing her senseless until she said yes. Why way she so adamant in her refusal? Had he been imagining that she admired him?

"Do you believe that I would propose merely out of consideration of your reputation?" Darcy asked, irritated with her ignorance for his feelings.

Elizabeth tilted her chin up and in a challenging manner replied, "I can think of no other reason."

"So you have absolutely no feelings for me?"

Elizabeth looked at her shoes, and for the first time since they began conversing lost the iciness in her tone. "I never said that. But I promised myself that I would only marry if those feelings were mutual. Nothing hurts more than unrequited love."

Elizabeth looked up and Darcy cupped her neck, brushing his thumb across her cheek. "Unrequited? Elizabeth, look behind you."

Elizabeth turned around, just noticing that the sun had risen and she could finally see the area around her clearly. A word was carved on each of the five trees behind her, forming the sentence, "Lizzy will you marry me?" Elizabeth's thoughts went back to earlier in the week, when Darcy had been disappearing for hours on end. She turned around, surprised beyond words. Darcy, of course, was unable to decipher her expression and began speaking almost incoherently and making odd hand gestures.

"It was really hard, that is, to uhm... with the knife. Kept becoming- not sharp. I remember you saying that poetry was not conducive to romance and I thought- if you refuse again, I swear I will cut the trees down. Glad I didn't have one of the gardeners do it... would have been embarrassing-"

Darcy stopped talking as Elizabeth silenced him with a kiss.

"Is that a yes, Elizabeth Bennet?"

"Yes, Fitzwilliam. It is."

* * *

2 years later:

A very tired Elizabeth Darcy sat across from Mrs. Hastings, rocking her son back and forth. Their husbands came and sat down next to their wives.

Darcy smiled brightly at their friends and announced without any preamble, "We are going to name him James."

Hastings turned to his wife. "Ha! I told you!"

Charlotte looked confusedly at her husband. "You did? When?"

"At the Netherfield ball, remember? I said they were going to be so grateful for my interference they would name their first child after me!" Hastings said with triumph in his voice.

Elizabeth laughed at his statement. "Actually, my father's name is James."

Hastings looked disappointed until Elizabeth said their next announcement. "We want you two to be his godparents."

James and Charlotte nodded eagerly, but their acceptance was interrupted by Georgiana barging into the room.

"There's my nephew! And right before Christmas. Perfect timing," Georgiana said with a teasing note in her voice.

Fitzwilliam laughed at Georgiana's statement and looked around, admiring the scene before him. If anyone had told him 3 years ago that he would have felt like this, he would have called them crazy. He felt... incandescently happy.

Later that evening, after leaving their newborn with Georgiana, Darcy and Elizabeth walked to the pond.

"Fitzwilliam, why did you decide to propose here?"

"Do you remember when we first went here together?" Elizabeth nodded and resisted rolling her eyes. Of course she remembered.

"It was when I took you here that I realized how seamlessly you fitted in here. You belonged here. With me and Georgiana. Mostly me though."

Elizabeth laughed at her husband's statement, turning slightly to kiss him on the cheek then running her fingers over the words etched in the trees.

"I'm glad I said yes."

"Me too, Elizabeth, me too."

* * *

**Author's Note: I can't believe I've finished my second story! So exciting. Anyways, remember reviews are _always_ welcome and you can also read my other fanfiction piece "Is It Creepy That I Already Know You?" if you want to (it's LBD). This is by no means my last P&P story, and I've already started thinking about the next one. It's modern, because even though I love Jane Austen, I can never seem to emulate her writing. So look out for it towards the end of May because I think it's going to be a lot of fun. Thank you to everybody who reviewed, favorited, followed, etc. You guys are the only reason I've decided to keep writing. Again THANK YOU (because I can't say that enough), and I hoped you enjoyed this story :)**


End file.
